Listen
by Hawk Kagome
Summary: Une faute d'inattention de la part d'un de ses compagnons et Lightning se retrouve blessée pour une durée indéterminée.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone ~ Je suis de retour avec une histoire un peut plus longue pour cette fois. Avant que j'oublie merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés un commentaire sur ma précédente histoire, ça motive toujours : ) Étrangement l'idée m'est venus en lisant le mangas « Kings of Shôgi »._

_Pour clarifier, l'histoire se déroule à la fin de FFXIII et ne prend pas en compte le XIII-2. Fang et Vanille sont sortis de cristal deux mois après leurs cristallisations. Lightning qui était devenue encore plus maussade que les autres à leurs disparition, était devenue un peut plus ouverte quand elles sont revenues._

_Vilou je vous laisse lire, à la prochaine ~_

**X X X**

C'était juste une impulsion…

Le Béhémoth fonçait droit sur Fang, trop distraite par une horde de Gorgonopsides la chasseresse ne l'avait pas entendu attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Lightning s'était interposée instinctivement entre les deux avec précipitation, envoyant voler Fang à quelques mètres pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. L'impact fût d'une violence énorme. Elle sentit tout ses os craquer, tandis qu'une immense douleur la submergea aussitôt. Elle retomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, goûtant la saveur cuivrée du sang sur ses lèvres. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir sa Gunblade enfoncée profondément dans le flanc du Béhémoth, prit d'assaut par Fang qui le roua de coups aussi puissants que mortels. Juste avant de perdre connaissance elle entendit son nom être crié puis ce fut le néant total…

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Dans cet endroit rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Son corps comme son esprit semblait flotter dans une mer de nuages, la chaleur qui s'en dégagée la détendait, comme dans une douce et chaleureuse étreinte.

Pourtant, son cerveau lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Peu importe combien de fois elle essaya de s'en rappeler, cela partait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. De temps en temps il lui arrivait d'entendre des sons, mais jamais assez clair pour comprendre d'où ils provenaient ni ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifiés. Cependant, à un moment elle fût certaine d'entendre son prénom. Il y avait tant de tristesse et de désespoir dans cet appel, cette voix lui était si familière… Tout à coup elle sentit une grosse douleur le long de sa gorge, la plupart de son corps la brulait tel de la lave ! Les paroles autour d'elle devenaient de plus en plus claires tandis qu'elle essayer de se redresser.

- Snow ! Fang ! Il faut qu'elle reste allongée !

Lightning sentit son corps se faire repousser dans le matelas. Incapable de se mouvoir elle ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux. Tout était flou et bougeait dans tout les sens.

- Light tu m'entends ?

Une main se déposa sur sa joue, pour réponse elle hocha lentement la tête. Cette accent elle aurait pût le reconnaitre les yeux fermé, Fang.

- Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Tu risquerais de rouvrir tes blessures, fit Serah inquiète.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de répondre mais aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres. Sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées elle céda à la panique. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas parler ?

La chasseresse, habituée à comprendre Lightning en lisant son regard vit tout de suite que celle-ci avait un problème, assez grave pour lui faire peur.

- Y a un problème, fit la brune en s'approchant.

La brune lui pris doucement la main, ne se souciant pas si les autres pouvaient voir son inquiétude croissante.

- Montre-moi.

Comprenant tout de suite ce que demandait Fang, elle guida sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur sa gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent, communiquant juste par ce simple contact.

- Je crois, qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler… Serre-moi la main si j'ai raison.

La brune sentit une faible pression.

- Vanille tu as une idée ? demanda Fang en se retournant vers sa sœur, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur Lightning pour autant.

- On à soigné du mieux possible… mais peut être que, quelque chose ne s'est pas bien régénéré, ou qui a était trop endommagé par le choc pour être guérit entièrement.

Serah regarda sa sœur, elle pria pour que celle-ci retrouve rapidement sa voix. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à beaucoup parler mais… Ne pas l'entendre du tout était pire que de se prendre une de ses remarques cinglantes.

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour veiller sur elle, fit Vanille.

Avant même que Fang ou Serah n'ouvre la bouche, la rouquine les coupa.

- Non, vous deux je vous interdis de revenir dans cette pièce tant que vous n'avez pas dormis un peu. Ça fait deux semaines que vous vous relayez dans cette pièce, il est temps de vous reposer.

Deux semaines ?! Avait-elle dormie autant que ça ? se demanda Light en essayant de se souvenir du temps qu'elle avait passée inconsciente.

Fang grimaça et Serah soupira, en y réfléchissant bien aucune des deux ne se souvenaient avoir beaucoup dormis ces temps-ci.

- Je m'occupe d'elle pour cette nuit avec Snow. Vous, allez dormir, ordonna Vanille avec un air sévère.

Serah s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, Fang la regarda juste un instant puis suivit la cadette en dehors de la pièce.

- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillée bois ça, fit la rouquine en lui apportant une fiole à l'aspect douteux.

Lightning regarda le contenu sceptique, le liquide de couleur verte et jaune ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et qu'est-ce que c'était ces petits morceaux flottant à la surface ? Il était hors de question qu'elle boive un truc pareil. Voyant que l'ex soldate n'avait pas l'air de vouloir avaler la mixture de son plein gré, elle lui ouvrit la bouche et versa tout son contenu dedans, puis posa fermement ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de recracher le tout. Light avala à contre cœur le breuvage et grimaça, le goût était carrément horrible. Son corps se détendit peut de temps après, c'était surement une potion de soin de sa composition vue le goût. Elle soupira, sans sa voix la communication avec les autres allait être plus difficile qu'avant.

En regardant autour elle vit que Snow était assis sur une chaise, en équilibre sur deux pieds en train de piquer du nez. La tentation de le faire tomber en lui lançant un objet était presque insupportable mais rien à faire dans cette état. Quant à Vanille, la rousse semblait vérifiés ses blessures, changeant deux ou trois compresses trop imbibée de sang.

- Voila j'ai finit, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? demanda la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

Light hocha la tête, ça allait devenir une habitude à ce rythme.

Soudain un grand fracas résonna dans la pièce, Snow s'étalait à présent de tout son long sur le sol, la chaise renversée. _Et un point pour moi,_ pensa-t-elle ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire discret. Elle sentit la fatigue la rattrapée, la plongeant dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon :

- Tu crois que je peux y allez maintenant ? demanda Serah, laissant son regard déviée à l'étage.

- N'y pense même pas, quand Vanille est dans cette état ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, répondit Fang, les bras croisées derrière sa tête.

Ce n'est pas comme si la brune n'avait jamais tenté de passer Vanille plus jeune, mais la rousse arrivait toujours à l'entendre même quand elle se faisait la plus discrète possible. Le seul moyen serait de détourner son attention un certain temps, assez pour pouvoir laisser une personne se faufiler dans la chambre. Et encore, ce n'était pas le meilleur plan en sachant que Vanille découvrirait vite le subterfuge.

- Hé Fang, fit Serah en se retournant vers la brune, le regard sérieux.

- Hmm ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yop, il est minuit et j'ai enfin finit ce deuxième chapitre. Le relire à prit plus de temps que prévus, je voulais éviter de faire trop de fautes ^^ Un gros merci pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture :-)_

**X X X**

_- Hé Fang, fit Serah en se retournant vers la brune, le regard sérieux._

_- Hmm ?_

_- J'ai une faveur à te demander._

La brune la regarda avec méfiance.

- Quel genre de faveur ?

- Et bien… Snow et moi avions prévue d'attendre que toi et Vanille reviennes, et que Lightning se réveille pour enfin nous marier…

- Quoi, tu veux que je t'aide pour l'organisation ? demanda Fang.

Elle voyait bien la façon que Serah avait de se tortiller sur le canapé. Ainsi que la manière dont ses doigts grattés nerveusement l'accoudoir, son regard fuyant celui de la chasseresse.

- Pas exactement… Je voudrais que tu m'aide à trouvée un partenaire pour Claire…

Fang avait listé mentalement toute les choses que Serah aurait pût lui demander. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Hein ?!

- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton, ils risquent d'entendre.

La brune se gratta derrière la nuque, et répondit à voix basse.

- C'est à elle de chercher si l'envie lui vient tu ne crois pas ? Non pas nous, tu sais.

- Allez s'il te plait Fang. Tu sais bien que si je lui dis dans son état, elle va se renfermer à nouveau encore pire qu'avant votre retour. Il lui faut un soutient plus qu'amical maintenant, et j'aimerais lui faire comprendre ça. Mais tu sais comment elle est têtue, la dernière fois que j'ai ouvert le sujet elle soutenait ne pas avoir besoin de se genre de relation.

- Alors laisse-la… Je sens que ça va mal tournée si on se mêle de sa vie privée en se moment, surtout avec… ses blessures. Et puis te souviens-tu seulement d'une personne qui aurait été susceptible de sortir avec dans le passée ?

Rien que de dire ses mots lui écorchait la langue, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Lightning avoir une relation avec un de ses mecs incapables ou un de ceux qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son corps. Et encore moins tant qu'elle sera encore en vie ! Elle avait eût beaucoup de temps pendant qu'elle se trouvait encore enfermée dans le cristal pour réfléchir à propos de ses propre sentiments envers l'ex-soldate. Ceux-ci étaient maintenant aussi clairs et net que la terre sous ses pieds et le soleil au dessus de sa tête. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle culpabilisait énormément… son imprudence avait presque coûté la vie de Lightning. Si ce n'était pour leurs efforts combinés leur leader ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Après tout, si Light trouve la personne idéal pour elle alors aucune raison de s'interposer, si ?

- Franchement je n'ai aucun souvenir de quelqu'un avec qui Claire aurait était proche sauf Amodar bien sûr mais ça ne compte pas, répondit Serah après une profonde réflexion.

Fang retint un soupir de soulagement.

- Justement, regarde, tu connais comme moi quasiment toutes les personnes vivants ici. Je ne crois pas qu'un seul lui corresponde, répondit Fang. N'oublie pas qu'elle effraie tous les hommes qu'elle croise, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Serah releva d'un coup la tête, les yeux pétillant. Oh qu'elle connaissait ce regard, c'était le même que Vanille avait quand une idée de génie lui venait subitement. D'ailleurs, ses idées n'étaient jamais très efficaces.

- Mais oui ! Bien sûr, tu as raison ! Ont oublie les hommes, ça n'a jamais marché avec elle, fit Serah réalisant enfin que l'autre solution pourrait peut être marché. Pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant ?

- Encore faut-il trouver, lui répondit la brune en maugréant.

Serah ne fit pas attention au ton de Fang et continua sur sa lancée.

- Il faut une fille forte mentalement et physiquement, qui peux lui tenir tête. Elle a un vraiment un caractère de cochon tu sais quand elle s'y met. Sans parler de son manque de tact évidant et sa maladresse sur les choses où elle n'est pas à l'aise...

Fang écouta tout attentivement, absorbant le plus d'information sur Lightning que possible. C'est clair qu'ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne avec une telle description. La tâche allait être difficile. Il est vrai que l'ex-soldate est assez difficile à comprendre, mais si ont prend le temps de la connaître elle cache plein de côtés mignons et maladroits que seulement Serah a dût voir, et encore ce n'est pas sûr.

- Je sais ! s'écria Serah.

La brune avala durement, qui allait être l'élue ? Elle sentit un malaise s'installer au creux de son estomac.

- Quelqu'un qui est fiable et en qui elle a confiance. De qui j'ai entendu parler de tout le monde mais que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée. Qui lui importe au point même de risquer sa propre vie pour la sauver ! Ce point particulièrement est le plus important, sachant que Claire ne risquerait jamais sa vie si la personne n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux !

La description frappante, et le regard insistant qu'elle recevait, fit naître une petite lueur d'espoir chez la chasseresse. Avait-elle bien entendue ce que Serah suggérait ? Ou était-ce encore une de ces désillusions qui lui apparaissait parfois ?

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait, affirma Serah, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons t'aider.

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda-t-elle, et mon avis dans tout ça ? ajouta Fang en croisant les bras.

- Mieux vaut que tu l'ignore, commença la cadette Farron, et ton avis ? J'ai bien vue comment tu la regardais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas loupée non plus le faite que vous ne vous êtes pas lâchée la main jusqu'à ce que Vanille nous fasse sortir.

Le sourire de Serah devint plus amical alors qu'elle parla du passée.

- Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais c'est Claire qui m'as le plus parlé de toi, de votre affinité au combat, que tu l'irritais au plus haut point mais que c'est une des choses qu'elle apprécie chez toi. Vous avez tellement de point en commun que c'est presque évident que vous êtes fait l'une pour l'autre.

Fang regarda Serah sautillée dans la pièce telle une sauterelle, en voila une qui avait trop lut de romans à l'eau de rose. Devait-elle redouter les prochains jours ou s'en réjouir ? En sachant que d'autres personnes allaient être au courant il valait mieux être très prudente. Son instinct était formel, pour avancer avec Lightning elle devait faire très attention à qui d'autre qu'eux se trouve à ce moment. Son regard se concentra à nouveau sur Serah qui était retombée sur le canapé et dormait à poings fermés. Quand avais-elle eût le temps de s'assoupir ? Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps avant de réussir à s'endormir, mais au moins les cauchemars ne la hanterait plus pour l'instant.

**X X X**

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers le fin rideau de sa chambre, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle grogna et se mit sur le dos, son bras gauche protégeant ses yeux. Cette nuit lui avait permis de bien récupérer en énergie, mais son bras droit était toujours entouré d'un gros bandage et la démangeait, sans parlée de ses côtes et ses jambes qui la brûlait à intervalles réguliers. Sa gorge ne la faisait plus autant souffrir, juste une sensation d'irritation subsistée encore à la place.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, analysant la situation. Vanille dormait dans un gros tas de fourrure brune et orange, un petit ronflement lui parvenait à l'oreille. La scène lui faisait étrangement penser à un petit animal en hibernation. De l'autre côté Snow était couché de tout son long sur le sol, enlaçant la couverture aussi serrée que dans une prise de catch. Elle plaignait sincèrement Serah qui devait supportée de dormir avec lui, évité de se faire écraser par lui ne devait pas être une mince affaire vue son gabarit.

Une odeur de café chaud et de viande lui parvint aux narines, son estomac gronda en réponse. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas avalée quelque chose ? Sans se préoccupé des deux autres elle se glissa avec difficulté au bord du lit et repéra la paire de béquille qu'elle avait vue par terre. Elle en prit une et sortie de la pièce sans même qu'un des occupants ne l'entendent. L'escalier enfin descendue elle suivit la bonne odeur jusqu'à sa cuisine. En pénétrant dans la pièce elle s'attendait à voir Serah, dans le tablier rose avec les têtes de chocobos qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle déglutit, Fang se tenait devant la cuisinière improvisée, les hanches se balançant au rythme de la musique qu'elle fredonnait joyeusement, la nourriture presque finit de cuire sur le côté.

Lightning fit donc ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, feindre. Elle consolida sa posture pour avoir l'air plus calme et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Qu'est ce qui lui arriver à un moment pareil ? Elle vérifia que personne d'autre ne se trouvait autour, satisfaite elle s'adossa contre un mur, pas trop loin de la cuisinière. Elle renifla l'air, peut importe ce que c'était ça sentait drôlement bon. Pour faire remarquée sa présence elle bascula son poids sur le mur et frappa légèrement la brune avec sa béquille.

Fang sursauta intérieurement. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le repas qu'elle n'avait pas entendue Lightning arriver. La nourriture finie elle déposa le tout dans plusieurs récipients.

- Bonjour Sunshine ~ Alors bien dormie ? Y a du café juste là si tu veux. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa droite. J'ai préparé aussi des œufs et de la viande de gorgonopside fraichement tué ce matin.

_Comment veux tu que je dorme bien avec les ronflements de Snow juste à côté_…_Allez chassée dès le matin ? Fang avait vraiment du courage_ pensa Lightning. Pendant ce temps elle essaya en vain de se servir un café, impossible sans son autre main et si elle lâchait son seul appui la chute était inévitable.

Voyant la frustration évidente sur le visage de la blessée, Fang attrapa une tasse et la remplie de café, puis pris deux assiettes remplis de nourriture et mis le tout sur la table. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table, l'une en face de l'autre. La chasseresse pris une assiette ainsi que la tasse de café et lui tendit en souriant.

Lightning inclina la tête pour la remercier et profita avec satisfaction de son premier repas depuis un certain temps. Son air déconcerté ne sembla pas déranger Fang qui venait d'ajouter sur son repas une quantité énorme de sel. Imaginez un gros morceau de viande recouvert d'au moins 1cm de sel… Elle ne tenterait pas l'expérience de si tôt.

- Tut en vfeux ? demanda Fang la bouche pleine, tendant le pot de sel en direction de Lightning.

Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, avec un froncement de sourcil. _Sans façon, y a que toi pour en mettre autant_…

- Tant pis, répondit-elle en avalant en quelques secondes le contenu de son assiette.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage, se concentrant dessus il lui sembla entendre deux voix. Light fit signe à Fang en direction d'en haut puis souligna son oreille.

- Oui j'ai entendu aussi, bouge pas je vais aller voir.

La chasseresse n'eut pas à se donner la peine de monter, Snow et Vanille déboulèrent ici avec un air de panique.

- Fang tu sais où est Sis ont la perdue ! s'écria Snow en entrant dans la pièce précipitamment.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Lightning qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Elle lui donna un coup de béquille derrière les genoux et celui-ci tomba au sol. _Je ne suis pas ta belle- sœur !_

Vanille entra dans la pièce seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Snow qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda-t-elle. Et Fang as-tu vu… Ah et bien ont l'a retrouvée en faite, ria la rouquine en regardant Lightning qui lancer un regard menaçant au lourdaud sur le sol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Van' je garde un œil sur elle, fit Fang en aidant Snow à se relever.

- Même avec un bras en moins elle est toujours aussi dangereuse, à ta place je ferais attention à ce je dis, conseilla Fang au blond.

- La remarque est valable pour toi aussi Fang, tu es la première à la mettre en colère, répliqua Vanille en souriant.

- Haha tu rigole ? Dans cette état je peux esquiver tous ses coups les yeux bandés ! Se vanta la brune avant de se prendre un coup dans l'épaule. Ok elle aurait peut être du faire attention avant de dire ça. La chasseresse regarda Light et vit que celle-ci avait un visage outré et se retenait de ne pas lui frapper dessus à nouveau.

_T'en veux un autre ?_ Pensa Lightning, rageant intérieurement la béquille levée en guise de menace.

- Tient tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais, fit la rouquine au blond qui acquiesça.

Malgré leur petite bataille Fang vit que Lightning soupira et lui fit signe vers la sortie.

- Envie d'une promenade ? Tu veux que je te porte, fit la brune en la soulevant avec facilité comme une mariée.

**SLAP**

Snow et Vanille se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

- Euh, Fang ça va ? demanda la rousse, essayant de ne pas rire.

La chasseresse avait une belle marque de main sur la joue droite mais elle souriait à pleine dents. Lightning gênée essaya de descendre, mais il semblerait que la prise de la brune soit trop forte pour qu'elle s'en déloge dans son état actuel.

_Par Etro, repose-moi sur le sol ! _L'ex-soldate se débattait mais s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant une tête rose entrer dans la pièce, son visage s'assombrit quand le regard cobalt ce posa sur elle et Fang.

Serah observa la scène et offrit un sourire à la chasseresse qui en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- Faite comme si je n'étais pas la, fit la nouvelle arrivante en prenant à son tour son déjeuner.

- Bon je reviens, à plus tard ! s'écria Fang en sortant avec Lightning toujours captive.

Même assez éloignée de la maison, elles entendirent deux couinements aigus clairement humains. Lightning jeta un œil derrière, les sourcils arquée. Qu'est ce que Vanille et Serah allaient encore inventer ?

Soudain elle sentie Fang resserrer sa prise, et courir droit vers la forêt. En se concentrant elle réussit à entendre les bruits de plusieurs animaux au pas de course, et vue le son produit ce n'était sûrement pas un flan. Son regard se posa sur la chasseresse, elle aurait préféré rester à la maison que de devenir un poids pour Fang. Un hurlement animal retentit, ils allaient attaquer. La chasseresse esquiva un coup de griffe, puis deux, vérifiant qu'aucun n'atteigne Lightning. Qu'est ce que des Amans venaient faire ici ? Le plus gros du groupe lui sauta dessus, elle l'esquiva en reculant d'un bond mais ne vit pas assez vite le second qui utilisa son compagnon pour se projeter sur elle. Fang utilisa l'un de ses bras pour repousser l'animal qui la lui lacéra d'un grand coup de griffes. Elle grogna de douleur, et recula. Profitant de sa blessure ils se jetèrent dessus. Lightning regarda avec crainte un des fauves attaquer par derrière.

_Attention ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello camarade__ voici donc enfin le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Heureusement pour moi j'ai eu de l'aide pour éviter de faire trop de fautes, sur ce bonne lecture =) _

**X X X**

_Lightning regarda avec crainte un des fauves attaquer par derrière._

_Attention ! _

Oubliant momentanément la douleur, Lightning prit à deux mains la mâchoire de l'animal. Ses dents aiguisées coupant facilement à travers sa peau. Puis avec ses jambes elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Maintenant sur le sol, elle s'appuya contre un arbre et se redressa à l'aide d'une grosse branche, prête à se défendre s'il le fallait. Du moment que l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, elle ne sentirait aucune douleur.

- Light !

N'ayant plus les bras encombrés, Fang prit sa lance et s'élança dans le groupe sa colère grimpant en flèche. Son bras la brûla. Elle trancha la gorge d'un des monstres qui avait était prit de court par sa rapidité. Le chef lui sauta à son tour dessus, elle se baissa pour l'esquivé et remonta d'un coup, sa lance traversant son crâne avec un craquement écœurant. La carcasse de leur leader sur le sol, les autres prirent la fuite en gémissent. Seul un resta en face de la chasseresse la défiant du regard, en voila un qui voulait à tout prix son repas. Il tourna autour de la brune, attendant une ouverture qu'il n'eût pas. En un instant Fang sauta sur l'animal et lui planta sa lance dans les côtes, évitant habilement un coup de griffe de la bête. Puis l'acheva par un coup dans les vertèbres.

Elle était à bout de souffle… et son bras lui faisait un mal de chien…

Fang retourna vers l'arbre ou Lightning se reposait. Les oreilles au aguets.

- Pas trop blessée ?

La brune se baissa pour inspecter les blessures de l'ex-soldate qui retira ses mains au contact.

- Light, j'ai besoin de vérifier que ça n'est pas trop grave… Oublie ta fierté juste 5 minutes, fit Fang ne prêtant pas attention à son grognement.

_…Ce n'est pas ma fierté qui me dérange…_

Fang inspecta à présent les entailles sur les deux mains de Lightning. De grosses ecchymoses commençaient déjà à apparaître tour autour des coupures. Elle enleva ses deux brassards et les déchira en deux à l'aide de ses dents. Light la regarda avec curiosité.

- Je vais m'en servir pour panser tes blessures, expliqua-t-elle.

À l'aide du tissu elle enveloppa le plus délicatement possible les blessures les plus graves, serrant assez pour empêcher le sang de couler à travers. Elle releva la tête pour admirer son œuvre, et ria en voyant le petit nœud noir qu'elle y avait ajouté.

- Parfait

Lightning inquiète souleva sa main gauche pour la brosser doucement contre la blessure que Fang avait au bras.

_Et toi ?_

- Ça ? Juste une égratignure ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle en s'écartant.

_C'est qui maintenant qui a la fierté mal placée ? Pensa Lightning en fronçant les sourcils._

- Fait pas cette tête, regarde je sens rien !

Pour prouver ses dires elle se donna une tape sur sa blessure mais grimaça. Light soupira.

_Tu es vraiment irrécupérable._

Un éclat noir dans la peau de la chasseresse attira son regard. _Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

Fang suivit la direction de son regard et remarqua un truc bizarre qui lui sortait de la peau. Même en lui tirant dessus rien à faire, il ne voulait pas sortir. En regardant plus attentivement cela ressemblait à une écaille, elle était noir avec de beaux reflets violets. Pour quelque chose d'aussi doux et fin, il restait enraciné comme si ont le lui avait attaché.

- Je m'en occuperais plus tard, fit Fang en se désintéressant de l'écaille.

_Si tu le dit…_

Des gouttelettes de pluies commencèrent doucement à descendre du ciel. La chasseresse regarda vers le haut, apercevant des nuages noirs au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je vais te porter, il y a une grotte pas loin. Il faut nous abriter avant que l'orage arrive.

Avant même de la toucher, elle s'arrêta dans son geste.

- Et ne me frappe pas cette fois !

_Tch, tu insinue que je frappe tous ceux qui me touchent ? C'est complètement faux._

Voyant que Lightning ne la frapperait pas elle passa son bras valide en dessous de ses genoux, l'autre derrière son dos et la souleva. La brune souffla avec l'effort.

- Tient toi du mieux que tu peux, je ne veux pas te faire tomber.

Se sentant glissée Light s'accrocha à l'aide de ses deux bras au cou de Fang, le visage collé contre son épaule. Ses muscles protestèrent mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Trouvant un certain calme en écoutant les battements de cœur contre son oreille.

Elle aperçue au loin une cavité dans la roche. Allez, plus que quelques mètres…

Pendant ce temps Lightning se retrouva à observer Fang du coin de l'œil. Ses muscles contractés, fléchissant sous l'effort. Quelques gouttes de pluie descendant de son menton et glissant le long de son cou. Finissant leurs courses sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille telle une crinière sauvage mais qui encadrait si gracieusement son visage. Elle détourna le regard et déglutit, prenant une bouffée d'air de nouveau. Elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'elle avait retenue son souffle. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas mieux que ça Fang allez le remarquer rapidement.

- Nous somme arrivées !

Fang la déposa sur le sol puis vint se mettre à ses côtés, lâchant un long soupir de soulagement. Lightning se tortilla discrètement, mal à l'aise de leurs proximité soudaine.

- Ouf, j'ai crut qu'on n'y arriverait pas.

_Moi non plus…_

Un grondement retentit. Light regarda par l'ouverture de la grotte, l'orage avait commencé.

- Il ne durera pas plus que quelques heures, on sera rentrées avant la nuit.

Voulant à tout prix éviter le contact visuel, Lightning admira la végétation à l'extérieur. La pluie formait un voile blanc dans le paysage où quelques gouttes arrivaient à se frayer un chemin à travers les arbres, arrosant le début de leur refuge. Le bruit des clapotis de l'eau sur le sol était apaisant, un faible sourire étira ses traits.

Fang, qui l'observait depuis le début fût surprise en voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lightning. Elle se rendit compte d'une chose, elle voulait le voir plus souvent… qu'il lui soit adressé… Contrairement à Light elle la contempla sans embarras. Sa ravissante chevelure rose humidifiée qui lui entourait délicatement le visage. Ses beaux yeux bleus pareil à deux saphirs étincelant. Un visage calme à l'extérieur mais un regard profond dans lequel pouvait régnait une véritable tempête, reflétant sa volonté et son courage. Malgré l'air épuisée qu'elle essayait de cacher, ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et de sang, sans oublier les quelques taches de terre ici ou la. Elle était magnifique…

C'était peut être l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour se rapprochée de Lightning ?

- Light ?

La dénommée faillit ne pas l'entendre tellement la voix de la brune était douce. C'est seulement quand elle entendit son prénom être répété une deuxième fois, qu'elle se retourna avec interrogation.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

Mince, dans sa précipitation elle en avait presque oubliée que Lightning ne pourrait pas lui répondre si elle entamait la conversation.

- Ç-ça va tes blessures ?

La brune jura mentalement. Ridicule... Elle était du clan Yun tout de même ! De fiers et puissants guerriers qui n'avaient peur de rien. Ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils la voyaient agir de la sorte. Depuis quand était-elle devenue comme ça quand Light était impliquée ?

Lightning la regarda avec suspicion, mais préféra ignorer son agitation soudaine.

_Tu devrais plutôt regarder les tiennes Fang. _Elle hocha tout de même la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait puis regarda encore l'écaille avec curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé là. En tout cas c'est coriace, fit-t-elle en souriant.

Intriguée, Lightning referma d'elle-même la distance entre elles. Posant sa main droite sur le bras de Fang, elle toucha l'écaille qui la fascinait depuis le début. Comme la brune l'avait dit, la matière avait une grande ressemblance avec de la soie, alors que le bout lui semblait plus dur. Elle recula ses doigts quand une faible lumière étincela sur l'écaille, qui s'arrêta tout de suite après avoir retiré sa main.

- Tient, c'est bizarre.

La chaleur qui s'en était dégagée était assez agréable. À son tour Fang posa sa main dessus mais rien ne se passa. Déçue elle fit la moue. Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas marcher ? Cette chose était définitivement capricieuse, c'est quoi ce favoritisme à la noix ?!

- Light recommence, ordonna la chasseresse.

Pour toute réponse l'ex-soldate croisa les bras, irritée.

- Boude pas, allez fait pas ta Lightning, dit-elle en rigolant, alors t'a compris haha. Attend le prend pas comme ça je rigolais, s'il te plait ~

Fang fit sa meilleure tête de chien battue, essayant de l'amadouer. L'ex-soldate grogna, le pire dans tout ça… c'est que ça fonctionnait.

Lightning regarda de nouveau la petite chose noire, et le toucha du bout des doigts. L'écaille brilla de nouveau, Fang soupira de contentement. Si elle pouvait ronronner ça serait déjà fait.

_Fang, tu ressemble à un chiot._

Un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur son visage. En le voyant la chasseresse sourit à son tour, après tout cette chose pouvait bien préférer Lightning si ça lui permettait de la voir sourire. Il fallut attendre environ deux heures pour que l'orage passe. Fang se leva et étira ses muscles tel un félin. Lightning réussit à se mettre debout contre la roche, attendant que la brune finisse.

- Et si on rentrait ?

Le soleil qui rayonnait derrière elle l'entourait tel un halo de lumière. Elle acquiesça sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Lightning sentit son corps se tendre quand Fang la porta à nouveau, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être gênant…

Le chemin du retour se déroula sans accro. Fang entra dans la maison de la même manière qu'elle en était sortit, avec Light dans ses bras.

- On est de retour ! fit la brune avant de voir un autre invité. Salut Hope ! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes, fit le jeune homme en allant à leurs encontre. Serah m'as appelé pour me mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles ici.

Fang tendit l'oreille, elle posa rapidement Lightning sur le canapé avant de se faire sauter dessus par une certaine rousse qui la fit presque basculer en arrière.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda Vanille en voyant la longue coupure sur son bras.

- Rien qu'un peu de salive ne peut guérir, fit Fang en regardant l'ex-soldate. Occupe toi de Light elle a été esquintée pendant le combat, j'ai arrêté le saignement mais ça risque de s'infecter.

- Tout de suite ! fit la rouquine en rejoignant Lightning équipée de sa trousse de soin.

Fang regarda Light puis sentit que quelqu'un la fixée, en se retournant elle vit Hope regarder Vanille puis tourner la tête de nouveau vers la brune. Ils se fixèrent un instant, il ne fallut qu'une paires de secondes avant que l'un comme l'autre ne réalisent qu'ils venaient de se faire griller.

Le regard de la chasseresse se durcit, elle saisit Hope et le traîna dehors, sous le regard curieux de ses occupants. Enfin seule la brune le lâcha.

- Premièrement je t'interdis de parler à Lightning de ça. Deuxièmement il s'est passé quelque chose entre Vanille et toi ?

Hope s'agita.

- Non pas du tout, je… j'aimerais avoir ton accord avant de lui demander.

Avant même de lui répondre de manière cinglante elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle avait dite à Lightning il n'y a pas si longtemps à propos de Snow et Serah. « Regarde, tu aime Serah n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et si Snow est celui qui la rend heureuse, vas-tu encore te mettre entre eux ? ». L'ex-soldate n'avait toujours pas entièrement accepté le blond, mais au moins elle lui laisser une chance. Elle soupira.

- La tradition veux que tu te battes contre son plus proche parent, c'est-à-dire moi. Si tu me prouve que tu peux la protéger alors je t'accepterais.

Il déglutit, il ne tiendrait pas plus de 5 secondes face à elle. Mais son regard se fit encore plus déterminé. Vanille avait disparue avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il n'y avait plus à hésiter à présent.

- Hmm, ont dirait que tu es décidé, en garde !

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur :

- Voilà tout propre.

Lightning regarda ses mains entièrement recouvertes de bandes blanches. Bon, au moins elle n'avait plus mal c'est déjà ça.

- Alors ça avance avec Fang ? fit Vanille avec un sourire narquois.

Light se retourna, avec un sentiment à la fois embarrassé et troublé.

_Comment as tu…? _

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. La tension entre vous est étouffante ! expliqua Vanille en faisant de grands gestes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, _c'est si voyant que ça ?_ Elle venait à peine de comprendre elle-même que tout le monde était déjà au courant.

Les deux filles se retournèrent en sursaut en entendant un cri venant de dehors.

- Ce n'est pas finit !


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour hahaha ! *rire diabolique* Hum, enfin je vous ramène plutôt la suite, le chapitre 4 est plutôt détente._

_Pour Winry : Oui moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent de relire les chapitres précèdent de certaines histoires pour me souvenir de ce qu'il se passait juste avant x)_

_Ah me souvient à un moment j'ai eut un de ces fou rire pendant que j'écrivais, impossible de m'arrêter pendant au moins 10 minutes. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ^^ Bon j'arrête de parler :p_

**X X X**

_Les deux filles se retournèrent en sursaut en entendant un cri venant de dehors._

_- Ce n'est pas finit !_

Le regard que Vanille lui donnait promettait une chose, la conversation n'était que reportée pour l'instant. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir bouger elle suivit des yeux la rousse sortir précipitamment, elle l'entendit crier de surprise.

- Fang ?!

En entendant le prénom de la brune elle se hissa à l'aide de son bras gauche sur le haut du canapé.

_Mince, je ne vois rien d'ici._

Quelle poisse… Avec un corps dans un état pareil elle n'allait pas aller bien loin. Si elle le poussait trop souvent au-delà de ses limites elle allait mettre une éternité à guérir. Comme si ses prières avaient étaient entendue Serah entra dans la pièce, alarmée par les bruits à l'extérieur. Lightning lui fit signe de venir.

- J'arrive, fit sa sœur en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Elle n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état. Mais étant blessée à ce point elle avait forcément besoin de quelqu'un, et Serah était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Une manière d'offrir à Claire toutes ses années ou elle s'était occupée d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Serah.

_Pas vraiment._

Lightning hocha la tête négativement. Bon, encore un problème. Comment lui faire comprendre de l'aider à sortir ? Rien qu'à y penser son visage se renfrogna.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Serah en voyant la tête de sa sœur.

Elle grimaça.

_Ce n'est pas ça que j'essaye de te faire comprendre…_

Elle agita ses bras en direction de la porte, sous le regard perdue de sa sœur. Par Etro, si la situation dehors était grave elle était sûr que tout le monde seraient déjà morts le temps qu'elle comprenne.

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'irritation qu'elle sentait monter en flèche. Lightning dirigea ses deux mains vers elle, ses gestes montrant son agacement. Ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers Serah, et finirent vers l'extérieur. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Serah.

_Enfin !_

- Appuie-toi sur moi, fit-elle en lui passant un bras sous une épaule.

Le chemin jusqu'à dehors lui parût d'une extrême lenteur, même un flan avançait surement plus vite. En sortant elle s'attendait à voir un monstre ou quelque chose dans le même genre, ce ne fût pas le cas. Fang tenait d'une main Hope par le derrière de son col, le soulevant d'au moins 30 centimètres du sol. De son autre main elle essayait de tenir à distance Vanille qui tentait d'aider le jeune homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, émeraude contre cobalt. Pendant juste un instant tout parut ralentir. Lightning vit que quelque chose semblait s'agiter à l'intérieur de la brune. Le temps reprit son cours seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Fang lâche le ! fit la rousse en lui tirant vainement sur le bras.

La brune ne l'écouta pas, Hope lui avait affirmait qu'il la rendrait heureuse, il lui avait même assez prouvé alors pourquoi était-elle dans cette état ? Pourtant, sa colère refusait de redescendre. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines telles un volcan au bort de l'éruption. Sa peau lui semblait être à vif comme si elle était en feu.

Lightning se dégagea de sa sœur, grognant en sentant la douleur revenir au triple galop. Ce ne fût que grâce à la détresse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Fang qu'elle réussit à se mouvoir convenablement. Elle s'approcha de la chasseresse et décala du mieux possible Vanille, à peine sa main posée sur l'épaule de la brune qu'elle se sentit projetée en arrière. Les yeux de Fang s'écarquillèrent, toute sa colère s'envola d'un coup. Elle relâcha Hope sans même le regarder, celui-ci s'étala sur le sol. Toute son attention était maintenant focalisée sur Lightning, son corps basculé en arrière. Avec une rapidité qui étonna tout le monde y compris elle, Fang se retrouva juste derrière l'ex-soldate, la rattrapant sans difficulté contre elle. Elles atterrirent par terre en douceur, encore sous le choc. La scène s'était déroulée au ralenti pour elle, mais vue la tête des autres ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec incompréhension, qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Vanille accourut auprès de Hope suivit de Serah, qui ne quitta pas du regard sa sœur et la brune.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? demanda la rousse en regardant le jeune homme.

- Non ça va, enfin je crois, répondit-il encore étourdit.

- Hope pourquoi tu te battais contre Fang ? demanda la cadette Farron.

- Ah ça… C'est une tradition chez nous, répondit Vanille une rougeur sur les joues. Pour pouvoir prétendre demander de sortir à une femme du clan il faut d'abord vaincre son père ou lui prouver sa détermination.

La rouquine n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Donc, tu as réussit ? Questionna Serah toute excitée.

- Serah ! fit Vanille embarrassée.

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il. Mais… après Fang à commencé à se mettre en colère. Ont aurait dit qu'elle était possédée par quelque chose. Ajouta t-il pensif.

- Tu crois que, c'est Ragnarok ? Demanda t-il incertain. Après tout, il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, et pendant un bref instant avant de se transformer en cristal.

- Je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas son mode de fonctionnement, répondit la rousse.

Dit comme ça, cela ressemblait à débattre sur la notice d'une machine.

À quelques mètres derrière Fang reprenait ses esprits. Depuis quand elle pouvait aller aussi vite ? En tant que l'Cie Lightning avait réussit à atteindre cette vitesse une ou deux fois, mais sans leurs pouvoirs c'était impossible de renouveler l'exploit. Elle sentit la main de l'ex-soldate gratter distraitement sur son bras. Une petite lueur apparut de nouveau la ou les doigts de Lightning effleuraient les écailles. Tient, depuis quand en avait-elle autant à cette endroit ?

_Fang ?_

Hein ? La brune regarda vivement autour d'elle mais ne vis personne. Elle avait bien entendue une voix à l'instant non ?

- Light… Toi aussi tu as entendu ? demanda la brune en scrutant autour d'elle.

_Entendu quoi ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard incrédule fixé sur la femme dans ses bras.

- Héééééééééééééééééééé ! S'écria la brune. T-tu as parlée, j'ai pas rêvée ?

_C-c'est impossible. Je pensais seulement !_

- Si ! Attend pense à un nombre, n'importe lequel.

_C'est ridicule, fait le toi-même._

- Ça sera suffisant comme réponse, dit-elle en souriant.

C'était si agréable de réentendre sa voix, le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne l'entendait pas vraiment. C'était plus comme un écho dans sa tête. Etait-elle devenue folle après tout ce temps en cristal ?

- Ah, Serah vient par ici, fit Fang en regardant la jeune fille arriver vers elles.

- Est-ce que ça va vous deux ? demanda-t-elle inquiètes.

- Super !

_Si elle me lâchait ça irait mieux… pensa Lightning en regardant les bras de la brune encore autour de sa taille._

- Hé ! Je t'ai empêchée de tomber, tu pourrais être un peut plus reconnaissante !

_Tch, je m'en serrais sortit très bien sans ton aide. D'ailleurs c'était toi qui avais un problème…_

- Euh… Fang tu parle toute seule tu sais.

- Mais non ! Tu n'as pas entendue ? Je parlais avec ta sœur justement, expliqua la chasseresse.

- Tu as retrouvée la parole ? demanda Serah avec espoir.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Fang l'entendait alors pourquoi pas sa sœur ? Malheureusement à nouveau aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Frustrée elle soupira.

_Comme par hasard il n'y a que toi qui m'entend._

La brune la regarda offensée.

- Fang, tu l'entends c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Claire, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passée la première fois que tu as surpris Snow chez nous ?

Rien que de s'en souvenir elle en grinçait des dents. Cet enfoiré… Il avait osé venir chez elle sans permission pour se faufiler dans la chambre de Serah.

_Je l'ai assommée et jetée dehors à coups de pieds._

- Sérieux, fit la brune en riant.

- Alors, la réponse ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle reprit son calme et lui répondit :

- Elle l'a mis KO et largué dans la rue.

Lightning et Serah la dévisagèrent.

- C'est bon je te crois, fit-elle en souriant. Ils avaient enfin une manière de la comprendre.

Vanille et Hope les rejoignirent juste après, Serah leurs expliquant leurs nouvelle découverte.

- C'est bizarre quand même tu ne trouve pas ? fit Fang en se redressant.

_Le faite que tu sois la seule à pouvoir m'entendre ou le faite que ton bras s'est fait envahir par ses trucs ? _

Lightning se retourna vers la brune qui semblait encore attendre une réponse.

- Sunshine, tu boude ?

_Hein ? Non, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendue c'est agaçant._

- Tu as un problème ?

Bon, oui il y a bien un problème. Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure ? Fang est toujours à côté d'elle, alors pourquoi elle ne l'entendait plus tout à coup ? Elle la fixa attentivement, son regard à la recherche du moindre indice. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le coin noir sur le bras de la chasseresse. C'est ça ! Il y avait bien une lumière à chaque fois qu'elle y touchait ? Pour en avoir la certitude, sa main s'agrippa contre la zone écailleuse. La lueur se remis à scintiller. Elle pensa la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une réplique. Elle n'aurait jamais du regarder ce film.

_Pulse à Fang, tu me reçois ? L'orage arrive._

La brune fronça les sourcils, essayant de rester sérieuse. Elle reconnaissait l'extrait facilement, Vanille et elle l'avait beaucoup regardé.

- C'est Gran Pulse et oui… Je crois que j'ai eut le coup de « foudre » ! répondit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire. Pas mal le jeu de mots hein, réussit-t-elle à ajouter avant de partir dans un fou rire. Comme quoi, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vue ce film la.

Pour une fois, elle se permit de rire aussi. Tien, au moins ce son arrivait à sortir de ses lèvres. Rien de tel que celui de la brune pour ça, le sien était décidemment très contagieux. C'était une bonne excuse pour se relâcher non ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma sœur Fang ? demanda Serah en voyant le spectacle devant ses yeux. Elle est cassée maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa sœur la main devant la bouche pour essayer de camoufler un peu le son.

Lightning n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire, comme ça faisait du bien. À combien de temps ça remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit comme ça. Fang non plus d'ailleurs ne semblait pas prête à finir maintenant.

- Vanille je crois qu'ont les as perdues, fit Serah éberluée.

- Je crois aussi, fit la rousse en se retenant de rire aussi.

- À ce point ? demanda Hope.

- Carrément ! firent les deux filles à l'unisson.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les trois autres ne craquent et rejoignent les aînées dans un rire collectif. Quelques minutes plus tard chacun s'arrêta, se tenant douloureusement le ventre. Soudain la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un grand blond, qui se frottait paresseusement le ventre.

- Snow, ne me dit pas que tu dormais tout ce temps ? fit Serah en reprenant son souffle.

- Si… Mais j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir.

_Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te ramène, pensa Light en soupirant._

Fang regarda du coin des yeux la main toujours posée sur son bras. C'était peut être étrange d'avoir ce genre de chose qui pousse sur son bras, mais ça n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Elles ne pouvaient s'entendre que si elles étaient en contact physique. Rien que d'y penser la brune sourit, le genre de sourire idiot mais rien à faire, elle était trop contente. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans s'en apercevoir.

_Si tu continue comme ça une mouche va finir par y entrer._

La brune referma tout se suite, elle ne voulait pas encore revivre ça. C'était… écœurant.

Lightning tituba, sentant une vague de fatigue déferler sur elle. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas était de tout repos.

_Fang, je suis fatiguée… ont rentre._

Le ton se voulait sec, comme un ordre, mais la chasseresse l'entendait plutôt comme une demande. Elle la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, sentant les muscles de l'ex-soldate se détendre dans son étreinte. Lightning cacha son visage dans l'épaule de la brune, pourvue que les autres ne la voient pas maintenant.

- Dors Sunshine, je te promets que je ne te ferrais rien.

_Tu as intérêt…ou tu ne retrouveras plus tes membres demain… pensa-t-elle en demi-menace._

- Compris, répondit la brune en commençant à chantonner très doucement.

Light s'endormit sous le doux fredonnement de Fang. Derrière les autres les regardèrent avec interrogation, elles partaient déjà ?

- Bon, ont fait quoi nous ? demanda le blond à la petite troupe.

Snow et Hope déglutirent en voyant le regard des deux jeunes filles, leurs ricanement ne signalait rien mais alors vraiment rien de bon. Sur qui cette horreur allait encore tomber ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour soldats __Premièrement je suis désolée pour ce petit retard, avec la rentrée qui approche je stresse pour un rien et je bloque au moment d'écrire. Deuxièmement merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissée un commentaire ainsi que ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire, ça fait très plaisir =) _

_Récemment j'ai refait tout le jeu FFXIII, je ne sais pas pour vous mais en revoyant Lightning frapper Snow (plusieurs fois) et gifler Fang je me suis dit que je n'aurais vraiment pas voulus être à leurs place… Quoique juste pour les rencontrer ça pourrais en valoir la peine, vous en pensez quoi ? :3_

**X X X**

_- Bon, ont fait quoi nous ? demanda le blond à la petite troupe._

_Snow et Hope déglutirent en voyant le regard des deux jeunes filles, et leurs ricanement ne signaler rien, mais alors vraiment rien de bon. Sur qui cette horreur allait tomber ?_

Fang déposa doucement Lightning sur son lit pour éviter de la réveiller. Un rapide cou d'œil derrière elle, c'est bon, personne à l'horizon. Sa main passa avec tendresse à travers les cheveux de l'endormie qui émit un petit gémissement d'appréciation en retour. Elle s'arrêta en entendant du bruit au rez de chaussée, soupirant elle jeta un dernier regard sur le lit et sortie rejoindre les autre en bas. Tandis qu'elle marchait elle se trouva à fixer son bras, du poignet au coude sa peau était entièrement recouverte d'écaille. Étrangement certaine d'entre elles était devenues très dures, pareilles à du métal. Il faudra qu'elle pense à demander à Vanille un remède parce que l'aspect pouvait encore passer mais les démangeaisons constantes moins.

En entrant dans la pièce elle observa Hope et Vanille agir timidement comme si ils venaient de se rencontrer, c'était assez maladroit en effet. Quand à Snow et Serah, ils les regardaient comme si ils avaient déjà passés ce cap la depuis longtemps. Le blond embrassant sa chère et tendre sur la tempe. Serah remarqua Fang sous l'encadrement de la porte, qui hésitait encore à entrer.

- C'est bon elle dort ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

- Oui.

Elle sursauta en voyant un scintillement de mauvaise augure dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais après avoir cligné des yeux rien. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé quand même ?

- Fang tu peux venir avec moi ? J'aimerais te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

Serah fit signe d'être exaspérée et soupira, la main sur le front.

- En privé.

- J'ai compris, je te suis.

Snow en profita pour donner un petit baiser à sa future femme et les laissa passer, non sans sourire. En voila un qui était de bonne humeur, c'était louche…

Serah l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'opposé de celle de sa grande sœur. Pourquoi les chambres étaient aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre ? Parce que Lightning ne voulait pas entendre à nouveau les ébats de sa cadette. Heureusement qu'elle était de sa famille parce qu'elle aurait presque put se plaindre de tapage nocturne voir même régler elle-même le problème à coup de gunblade.

- Alors dit moi tout, vous vous parlez de choses intéressante Claire et toi ? Est-ce que ça avance ? demanda Serah impatiente.

- Euh, pas vraiment non, fit la brune en se grattant la nuque. Vu qu'il faut se toucher à chaque fois ce n'est pas si facile de lui parler tu sais.

- C'est vrai j'avais oubliée... Je suis sûr que ça va devenir une habitude après, crois moi. Personne y compris elle ne peut rester autant de temps sans discuter avec quelqu'un.

- Si seulement… Vanille et toi êtes de vrais moulins à paroles c'est différent, en comparaison ta sœur et moi ne nous parlons presque pas.

- Parce que nous avons toujours quelque chose à nous raconter. Quand vous ne vous parlez pas vous passez votre temps à vous disputer comme un vieux couple, c'est d'un ennui.

- Hé !

- Ont dirait qu'il va falloir mettre le plan B en route alors, fit Serah à voix basse.

Si ce n'était pas pour son ouïe très fine, Fang ne l'aurait surement pas entendue.

- Quel plan B ? Depuis quand il y en a un d'ailleurs.

- Ah ça, c'est juste quelques idées en vrac. Vraiment il n'y a rien d'intéressant, fit Serah en souriant.

La chasseresse la regarda avec suspicion, ce sourire forcé ne convaincrait personne. Pour empêcher toute fuite la brune se mis devant la porte, les bras croisés.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu m'avais dit la dernière fois quelque chose comme « nous allons t'aider ». Il serait peut être temps de tout avoué, expliqua Fang en se craquant les phalanges. L'autre fille paniqua intérieurement, il lui fallait de l'aide, maintenant.

- Alors, j'attends.

- Haha tu vois, c'est un peut compliqué... fit Serah en frappant quelques coup sur le sol avec son talon. Elle pria mentalement que la rouquine entende le signal.

La chasseresse avança, faisant reculer la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre la fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la distraction qu'elle voulait, Vanille semblait avoir comprit le message et cria en dessous. Fang alertée se retourna laissant l'occasion à Serah de se servir de ce que lui avait appris sa sœur. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, s'accrochant à l'aide du rebord. La brune choquée ne put que regarder la cadette Farron se faire la male par la fenêtre, utilisant son autre main pour atteindre le toit. Elle venait de se faire avoir… Vanille, elle était complice avec Serah, c'était logique en pensant à leur complicité. Il allait donc falloir se méfier des deux.

- La garce. C'est bien du Lightning tout craché ça, quelle idée de lui avoir appris un truc pareil !

Fang sortit de la pièce et tendit l'oreille, soudain un bruit retentit dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Gagner, la cadette avait bel et bien était se réfugier chez sa sœur. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible pendant son trajet, arrivée devant la porte elle l'ouvrit lentement. Personne. La brune entra et tenta de regarder par la fenêtre si Serah n'y était pas encore accrochée. La porte se referma sans raison, un faible clic lui indiquant que celle-ci venait d'être verrouillée. Comment avait-elle réussit ça ? Fang lâcha un juron. Non seulement elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler mais elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante. La brune se retourna en entendant un froissement, juste à côté. Elle déglutît, si c'est ce que Serah voulait dire comme aide elle s'en serrait bien passée. Quelle idée de lui avoir enlevée son t-shirt ! Elle sentit ses joues brûler, se risquant tout de même à jeter un petit coup d'œil furtif. Il fallait sortir de la pièce maintenant ou sa vie allait prendre fin d'un instant à l'autre.

Un grognement la fit sursauter. Fausse alerte Lightning s'était juste retournée, s'écartant des couettes. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Attend… Cela voulait dire que Light ne portait strictement plus rien pour cacher sa nudité, même si ce n'était que le haut. Voulant sortir elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais, avant même que son pied n'atteigne le rebord, elle entendit le lit craquer. Et merde… La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté ces jours-ci. Les yeux à demi-ouverts Lightning se leva, n'ayant toujours pas remarquée son manque de vêtements. Fang ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien ne sortit. Seigneur, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. L'ex soldate réussit à rejoindre la brune étonnamment son trop de peine, la mixture de Vanille semblait être efficace. Sa main se posa sur le bras de la chasseresse qui maintenant qu'elle y regardait avait les joues inhabituellement rouge.

_Fang qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

La brune se trouva encore dans l'incapacité de répondre, sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Quelle poisse !

Voyant bien le manque de réaction évidente chez la chasseresse elle suivit la direction de son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Par Etro ! Comment elle avait finit dans cette tenue ! Par instinct sa main partit s'écraser avec force sur la tempe de Fang qui tituba en arrière, sonnée. Se rattrapant à l'aveuglette au short de Lightning qui bascula à sa suite. Les deux tombèrent sur le sol, la brune clignant des yeux pour faire partir les points blancs qu'elle voyait. Décidemment Light avait une droite redoutable, surtout pour l'avoir étourdie à ce point. Étrangement la chasseresse en avait mal au nez, elle s'était cognée ? Elle se frotta le visage de la main gauche, sentant quelque chose d'humide lui coller la figure. Retrouvant la vue elle remarqua que l'autre fille se tenait le front d'une main, l'autre utilisée pour cacher partiellement sa nudité. Pouah… c'est que sa tête tournait horriblement.

_J'ai deux questions à te poser mais ont dirait que ça attendra. Est ce que ça va ?_

- Hein ?… Ouais je crois, répondit la brune en se redressant sur les coudes.

La situation de Hope et Vanille tout à l'heure était maladroite n'est-ce pas, celle ci n'était sûrement pas mieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle se retrouvait avec Lightning à califourchon sur les hanches.

Si ce n'était pas à cause de son coup qu'elles se retrouvaient dans cette position elle aurait surement frappé à nouveau la brune. L'ex soldate soupira de frustration, se cachant à l'aide de ses deux bras. Oh qu'elle allait lui faire payer.

- Light si ça peut te rassurer, je te trouve… ravissante.

Elle aurait vraiment presque put être touchée, mais en voyant Fang continuait à lorgner au même endroit sa colère grimpa en flèche. Malgré sa blessure à la main, elle leva le poing et l'abattit sur la brune. Avec réflexe la chasseresse mis sa main pour arrêter le coup mais Lightning glissa son bras contre celui de Fang et son coude vint à l'encontre de sa mâchoire.

_Ça c'est pour mes vêtements ! Et ça pour tout le reste ! fit-elle suivit d'un gros coup de tête. _La brune retomba sur le sol, brisant le contact que Light avait avec son bras. Elle gémit. Nom d'un chien ! Light voulait sa mort ou quoi ?!

L'ex soldate se leva et en voyant que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir l'enfonça littéralement. Elle grogna, elle y avait était fort sur ce coup. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder derrière et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ayant entendue le boucan à l'étage, Vanille et Serah déboulèrent dans la chambre de Lightning, regardant avec étonnement la porte sur le sol. Ce fut la rouquine qui vit en premier la chasseresse par terre, du sang coulant le long de son visage.

- Fang !

-… Vanille ? répondit-elle en se relevant, se frottant le visage du dos de la main. Décidemment ce n'était pas son jour…

- Rien de cassée ?

- Non, j'ai la tête dur tu sais, répondit Fang en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas voulue la fixer autant… Surtout à cet endroit ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Lightning était si sacrément bien foutue… D'ailleurs en se souvenant plus précisément de ce qu'elle regardait ultérieurement son index gratta le dessous de son nez, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être gênant… Light n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça.

En voyant les blessures de la brune Serah partie à la recherche de sa sœur. Le plan n'avait pas du tout était dans le bon sens. De toute façon il n'y avait que Claire pour oser lever la main sur Fang dans tout le village, donc pas besoin de chercher la responsable. C'est en passant devant la salle de bain qu'elle trouva la coupable. Elle entendit l'eau couler à l'intérieur, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne elle frappa à la porte.

- Claire, je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse.

- Ne soit pas trop en colère contre Fang… c'est moi, qui vous aient misent dans cette situation. Je suis sincèrement désolée… fit Serah, le front contre la porte.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes puis, pour seule réponse la cadette entendit le verrou s'ouvrir, elle pénétra dans la pièce et referma tout de suite derrière elle. Il valait mieux être prudent, surtout si quelqu'un décidait soudainement de venir faire la moral à sa sœur, Vanille par exemple. Contre toute attente Lightning n'avait pas le visage froissé de colère ou bien entouré d'une aura menaçante, mais plutôt la figure encore plus foncé que ses cheveux, une de ses mains sur le front. Tient, c'était bien une première ça.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner ce que Lightning devait pensait. Mais le plus difficile était comment lui répondre sans vendre la mèche ? Fang lui en voudrait, et elle savait que Claire n'était pas prête à ce qu'ont lui apprenne ça de cette manière, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec chasseresse. En s'approchant de sa sœur elle remarqua que du sang traversait le bandage de sa main droite, et voila elle s'était encore ré-ouvert une blessure. Serah se leva et vint prendre le kit de soin dans le placard de la salle.

- Donne-moi ta main, je vais changer le bandage.

Lightning regarda la main en question, elle avait était si énervée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée le sang sur les bandes. Elle lui tendit la main, restant assise sur le sol.

- C'est en frappant sur Fang que tu t'es fait ça ou alors tu as encore détruit du mobilier ? fit Serah en souriant. Il arrivait souvent que Claire relâche sa colère et sa frustration sur les meubles, au moins elle s'était calmée et ne s'en prenait plus au gens qui avait le malheur de la croiser à se moment. Vu le regard qu'elle lui donnait pas besoin de savoir qui y avait goûté cette fois.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à tout frapper._

Après avoir finit le bandage elle essuya le sang que Light avait sur le front et le coude. Oh que Fang avait dut avoir mal...

- C'est bon, fit Serah contente de son travail.

Lightning hocha la tête en remerciement. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêche de se demander si Fang allait bien. Elle avait frappée assez fort sous le coup de la colère. Elle tira sur la manche de Serah avec interrogation.

- Si tu veux savoir comment va Fang pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ? Et si tu es de bonne humeur pourquoi pas même t'excuser ?

_C'est de ta faute que c'est arrivé, pensa-t-elle avec un regard accusateur. En plus à cause de ça elle se sentait coupable, manquait plus que ça…_

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… je sais c'est beaucoup de ma faute, mais tu ne la sûrement pas frapper à cause de moi.

Lightning regarda sa sœur cadette et tendit la main pour saisir la veste de Serah, qui lui donna se souvenant de son manque de haut. Elle l'enfila, trouvant le vêtement trop serré au niveau de la poitrine.

- Je vais redescendre rejoindre Snow, je te fais confiance pour ne rien aggraver.

L'ainée hocha la tête, laissant Serah partir de la pièce. En arrivant en bas elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer.

- Ah chérie je me demandais quand tu reviendrais, fit Snow en souriant.

- Désolée, juste un problème dans l'opération « caser la sœurette » répondit Serah en souriant elle aussi. Le nom était un mélange des trois propositions de Vanille Snow et elle.

- Je me disais bien que ce plan n'allait pas marcher, répondit le blond.

- D'un côté si tu arrêtais d'avoir peur d'elle aussi, tu pourrais mieux aider.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'elle, je tiens juste à ma vie. J'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion d'avoir une ou deux petites têtes roses qui courent dans la maison.

- Toute à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit Serah en l'embrassant.

Soudain Hope entra dans la maison en tenant un homme blessé sur le dos.

- Snow, Serah ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai enfin réussit à écrire la suite, le chapitre 6, un tout petit peut plus long pour me faire pardonner =) (j'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis environ 23 h alors je m'excuse si quelques fautes ont échappées à ma vigilance). _

_La rentrée, c'est déprimant je trouve. J'essayerai malgré tout de poster mes chapitres le plus vite possibles :) En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours ;) et encore merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ^^_

**X X X**

_- Toute à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit Serah en l'embrassant._

_Soudain Hope entra dans la maison en tenant un homme blessé sur le dos._

_- Snow, Serah ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main !_

Le blond accourut tout de suite aider Hope à porter l'homme sur le canapé.

- Où là tu trouvé ?

- Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! Comme vous étiez parti je suis allé à la rivière pêcher quand quelque chose à brillé au fond d'une grotte à proximité. Quand je suis rentré une espèce de portail noir est apparu puis il en est sorti, en faite je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est fait éjecter de ce truc. Ensuite je l'ai porté et ramené ici, je ne sais pas s'il est blessé mais au moins il respire encore.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il lui ressemble ? fit Snow en regardant le jeune homme.

- À qui ? demanda Hope en retirant son haut pour l'essorer. Il avait plongé dans la rivière avant que cela n'arrive.

- Fang bien sûr ! Regarde son visage est fin, il a les cheveux brun quoique lui ses reflets sont plus clairs, la peau tannée, et il est aussi grand que moi. Puis regarde, même ses vêtements sont dans le même genre, répondit le blond.

- En tout cas, il n'a aucunes blessures sauf quelques cicatrices au niveau des bras, fit Serah en s'approchant du brun.

Soudain un regard vairon croisa le siens, l'homme essaya de se lever.

- Reste assis pour l'instant, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le brun répondit mais la langue n'était surement pas la leurs. Néanmoins il ne bougea pas, préférant regarder tout autour de lui, désorienté.

- Je crois qu'il faut allez chercher Vanille ou Fang, elles comprendront mieux que nous.

- Snow et Hope je compte sur vous, je vais les chercher.

Serah partit rejoindre les filles à l'étage avant de rentrer dans Vanille en haut de l'escalier.

- Fang va bien ?

- Oui ont peut dire ça.

- Viens on a besoin de toi, fit Serah en redescendant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hope à trouvé quelqu'un qui a traversé une sorte de portail, mais on ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit.

- Tu crois qu'il vient d'ici ? Ça serait génial ! fit la rousse en la suivant. Peut être que Fang et elle n'était pas les seules survivantes de Gran Pulse.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre :

Fang attendit que les pas de Vanille soient assez éloignés puis elle fixa la porte.

- Tu compte entrer ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ? fit la brune en regardant Lightning venir dans la pièce.

L'ex-soldate observa le visage de la chasseresse et grimaça, elle avait une compresse de sa joue à la tempe, tandis que son nez avait un pansement au dessus avec deux morceaux de coton dans le nez. Elle n'y avait pas était de main morte. Light s'approcha donc de Fang, posant sa main sur la partie noir du bras de la brune remarquant par la même occasion son avancée.

_Fang je…Excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure, de t'avoir frappée… Serah ma tout expliquée. Elle ne parlait pas à haute voix, pourtant ses mots restaient difficiles à dire._

- Tu veux dire que si ta sœur n'avait rien dit, tu ne serais pas venue ? demanda la brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle détourna le regard, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne serait pas allez la voir… En vérité c'est juste plus facile de venir ici après que Serah lui avait dit.

_Probablement pas…_

- Rhaa c'est bon j'ai compris, j'arrête l'interrogatoire, fit Fang en donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule de Lightning.

Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas plus forcer ou sa mâchoire allait encore déguster.

_Je n'y crois pas, Vanille avait raison…tu ne peux pas rester plus de 2 minutes sérieuse._

La brune se retourna pour voir le visage de Light et y trouva un petit sourire.

- Impossible effectivement, fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La chasseresse tandis l'oreille en reconnaissant sa langue natal, pourquoi Vanille parlait comme ça alors que personne ne pouvais la comprendre. Lightning semblait avoir entendue aussi, après tout ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la différence entre leurs deux langues.

_Je descends en premier, suis moi si t'est encore capable de te lever. _

- Je ne suis pas faite en sucre tu sais ! répondit Fang en se levant rapidement. Allez, allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

De retour au salon :

- Vanille, ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre parler Pulsian. Je ne comprends rien du tout, fit Serah en écoutant la rouquine.

- Si tu veux je t'appendrais un jour, répondit la rousse en continuant sa conversation avec le brun. C'est d'ailleurs avec plaisir qu'elle apprit qu'il parlait aussi comme les autres. Elle en informa tout de suite ses compagnons.

- Alors gaillard comment tu t'appelle ? fit Snow curieux.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lightning et Fang entrèrent dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il accourut vers la chasseresse et l'enlaça, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce.

- Salut M'man, je te trouve magnifique aujourd'hui ! fit le brun dont l'accent rappelait facilement celui de Gran Pulse.

- Alors comme ça tu nous fais des cachoteries, fit Vanille en blaguant, elle regarda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

Lightning ne rigolait pas du tout, elle était comme figée ne comprenant pas la situation. Comment ce mec venait d'appeler Fang ?! Elle n'avait surement pas rêvé. Instinctivement elle l'écarta de la brune, choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus mais elle remarqua bien vite que son problème était toujours la. Merde…

- Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, fit-il en regardant Light. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur tante Vanille et tante Serah, ajouta-il en les regardants.

- Tantes ?! s'écrièrent Vanille et Serah bouleversées.

Les deux cadettes se regardèrent. Elles, tantes ? Impossible. Déjà il ne fallait pas compter sur Fang et Lightning pour ça. Comment alors ? Snow et Hope eux avaient la bouche grande ouverte en état de choc.

- Bah quoi ? Vous réagissez comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas.

- Hum, je ne veux pas te vexer garçon mais je ne t'ai jamais vue et je crois que les autres non plus. Fit Fang en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- C'est moi ! Bon c'est vrai vous m'avez donné un nom à rallonge, mais ma propre famille ne peut pas l'oublier.

Chacun son tour tout le monde se regardèrent, hochant la tête négativement. Non, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. C'est vrai qu'il semblait vaguement familier mais c'est tout. Agacé le brun croisa les bras, lançant un éblouissement très reconnaissable au occupants de la pièce. Nom de dieu, la réplique était exacte.

- Je m'appelle Tsume, fit-il en prenant une inspiration. Oerba Yun Tsume !

Juste un instant après, deux personnes tombèrent sur le sol. Vanille regarda tour à tour Fang et Serah choquée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle les voyait tomber dans les pommes, en particulier sa sœur. Elle était abasourdie aussi, pourtant en regardant autour d'elle, le visage horrifié de Lightning qui était sûrement en train d'essayer de digérer l'information et Snow et Hope derrière toujours sans voix c'était clair. Comment en étaient-ils arrivaient là ?

Inquiet Tsume vint à l'encontre de Fang.

- Hé réveille toi s'il-te-plait, c'est pas drôle, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Vanille en profita pour sortir de transe les deux autres.

- Euh Tsume c'est ça ? Tu es né sur Pulse ? demanda Snow enfin de retour à la réalité.

_Gran Pulse ! Imbécile ! pensa Light._

- Gran Pulse ! Fit Tsume.

L'ex-soldate fusilla le brun du regard, non seulement il se permettait de toucher Fang mais il l'agaçait déjà.

_Lâche-la ! pensa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. _

Ayant l'air d'avoir compris il relâcha la brune, la déposa sur le canapé et s'approcha d'elle.

- Me fait pas une crise de jalousie maintenant ce n'est pas le moment, répondit-il en analysant chaque blessures qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur Light.

Avant même que Lightning ne fonce sur Tsume qui oser lui mettre la main dessus Vanille lui attrapa le bras, lui demandant d'attendre. Le brun avait la main au dessus de son corps, une aura verte autour des doigts se propageant sur toutes les blessures. La rouquine regarda la scène étonnée, à moins d'être l'Cie Tsume ne devrait pas posséder de pouvoir de guérison. Pourtant étant une experte elle remarqua que le sort n'était pas des plus forts, c'était un soin pour des blessures tel que des os cassés ou des coupures mineures. Soit il ne savait pas contrôler le flux de sa magie soit il n'avait pas assez de force pour un plus grand sort.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, annonça Tsume en soufflant. Son énergie partait trop vite à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce sort.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as fait beaucoup, fit Vanille en aidant Serah à se relever.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que toute à l'heure.

- Mon dieu, alors c'est vrai.

Serah rejoignis Tsume qui venait dans leurs direction.

- Serah je suis content que tu sois réveillée, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle le fixa, il est vrai que Tsume ressemblait à Fang, mais autre chose avait attirée son attention tout à l'heure. Son expression et ses geste d'il y a quelques minutes lui était plus que familier. Elle profita de l'agitation pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur, elle était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et dégageait une aura très menaçante. Surtout envers Tsume en faite.

- Désolée pour toute à l'heure, tu m'as vraiment surprise tu sais ! Au faite, tu as quel âge ?

- Tout juste 15 ans !

- T'est vraiment grand pour cet âge.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il avait l'air content tout d'un coup.

- Tout à fait ! Je mesure 2 mètre, je trouve que ça fait super viril, fit il en souriant.

Serah regarda tour à tour Snow et Tsume, effectivement ils étaient vraiment géants. Fang était grande aussi pour une fille, si elle se souvenait bien de ce que Vanille lui avait dit la brune devait faire environ 1 mètre 75. Les habitants de Gran Pulse étaient sûrement grands de nature.

Le brun ce gratta l'arrière du cou, semblant réfléchir.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose... Pas moyen de m'en souvenir.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop important.

Tout le monde se réunit ensuite dans le salon, invitant au passage Tsume à diner. Serah Snow et Vanille partirent dans la cuisine pour s'occuper du repas, laissant Hope entre Tsume, Lightning et Fang. Sentant la tension entre Light et le brun, Hope tenta de détendre l'atmosphère mais sans résultat. La brune s'approcha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Lightning.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre Fang lui saisit la main et la posa de force sur son bras.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle._

- Si c'est en rapport à ce qu'à dit Tsume tout à l'heure ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu me vois vraiment avoir des enfants ? On parle de moi quand même, fit elle en riant.

Lightning bloqua toute ses pensées en espérant que Fang n'est rien entendue de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Bien sûr que Fang en aurait, ainsi qu'un mari. Elle était certaine que la brune serrait une très bonne mère. Elle regarda Tsume, c'était de sa faute. Sa seule présence lui prouvait tout simplement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Aucune chance de quoi ? demanda Fang, la voix toujours très basse. Elle semblait être devenue plus calme.

_D'être tranquille, pensa-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son bras._

La chasseresse resserra sa prise, refusant que Lightning essaye de l'éviter.

_Tu es bornée ma parole ! Laisse-moi seule… _

- Non.

Tsume observa silencieusement la scène, pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il s'était battus contre ce monstre sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, faisant sans cesse des allez-retours. Il était sûr que Fang était sa mère, mais il se sentait aussi très attaché à Claire. Cependant, a tension qu'il sentait entre les deux là était trop différente de d'habitude.

- Claire, comment tu as fait pour te blesser à ce point ?

Lightning le foudroya du regard, comment il connaissait son vrai prénom lui ?

Fang le regarda étonnée, elle n'avait appris le prénom de Lightning qu'une fois pendant qu'ils étaient tous encore l'Cie. Et encore, c'est plus grâce à Serah qu'elle le connaissait maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne l'utilise pas elle attendait juste d'en avoir la permission. La brune lui répondit à la place de Light :

- Lors d'un combat contre un Béhémoth j'ai… manquée d'attention. Elle m'a protégée de l'attaque mais le coup la touchée de plein fouet. Nous avons achevé le Béhémoth tout de suite mais, même après avoir était soignée elle ne peut toujours pas parler.

- Ah oui ! Tu me la déjà racontée cette histoire ! Juste avant de dormir, s'écria-t-il tout content de s'en souvenir.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'étais petit, tu disais que ça avait était le commencement de tout pour toi.

- Si tu le dit, fit la chasseresse en réfléchissant.

Le commencement de quoi ? C'était plutôt l'inverse, elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace ces temps-ci.

_Fang, de quoi il parle ?_

La brune se retourna vers Light, étonnée que celle-ci ouvre la conversation d'elle même.

- Je ne sais pas…

Lightning soupira, le simple faite de toucher ses écailles faisait entièrement disparaître sa colère envers Tsume. Quel drôle de sensation. Il était étrange aussi que pour elle, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le brun, elle avait l'impression d'avoir Serah en face.

Trouvant ennuyeux la conversation qu'avaient Fang et Lightning. Surtout que sa mère essayé de parler doucement alors qu'il avait ouïe aussi fine qu'un animal. Il se retourna vers Hope qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis toute à l'heure.

- Hope, tu crois que tu serais capable de faire une sorte de projecteur ?

- Hein ? Oui, il me faut juste les bonnes pièces… Pourquoi ?

La brun sortit de sa poche une petit puce et sourit, il avait presque oublié qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui.

- J'ai une ou deux choses à montrer, fit-il avec un sourire égal à celui du chat du Cheshire.

**X X X**

_Petit précision que je n'ai pas put faire en début de chapitre pour ne pas spoiler ^^. Tsume est l'équivalent de Claw en anglais, enfin normalement. Je trouve juste que ça sonne moins bizarre en japonais. Pour la référence c'est surtout par rapport au prénom de Fang, de sa traduction en français. Eh bien je vous laisse, à la prochaine ! =) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Chapitre 7 en ligne ! Ouf j'ai bien crut que je n'arriverais pas à le finir assez rapidement celui-là. Bon voyons qu'elle heure est-il ? Mon dieu 04h00 O_o Vite au lit ! Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture au passage, moi, je vais rejoindre mon lit et mon super bonnet de Naruto x)_

**X X X**

_- Hein? Oui, il me faut juste les bonnes pièces… Pourquoi ?_

_La brun sortit de sa poche une petit puce et sourit, il avait presque oublié qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui._

_- J'ai une ou deux choses à montrer, fit-il avec un sourire égal à celui du chat du Cheshire._

Hope le fixa intrigué, pour fabriquer ça il faudrait qu'il aille dans leur dépôt commun. C'est là où tout le monde avait décidé de rassembler tout les objets en métal ou électroniques dont ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dessus ? demanda Fang ayant entendu la conversation.

- Des vidéos principalement, sinon il y a aussi des photos et quelques logiciels, répondit Tsume.

- Je sais où trouver ce qu'il me faut, fit Hope en se levant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, vite voir tout le contenu de cette puce. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Je vais t'accompagner, fit le brun en se craquant les phalanges.

- Si c'est comme ça je viens aussi ! s'exclama la chasseresse impatiente.

Lightning les regarda irritée, pourquoi tout le monde étaient si excités à cause d'un simple petit objet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fang, hors de question qu'elle les laisse partir seuls surtout avec Tsume. Sa main resserra sa prise sur le bras de la brune, l'empêchant de se lever. Un regard d'incompréhension croisa le sien.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en la fixant

_Je viens avec vous._

Fang la regarda avec désapprobation.

- Hors de question. Tsume t'a peut être soignée mais tu n'es pas en état de combattre si ont tombe sur une horde tu-

_Alors reste ici…_

Ce n'était pas un choix qu'elle lui donnait, mais plutôt une obligation. La brune s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand heureusement pour elle, Serah, Vanille et Snow rentrèrent dans la pièce avec les plats. Les deux filles se regardèrent, la conversation attendra plus tard.

Comme c'est bien connu, le repas est le moment où tout le monde est enfin réunit. C'est donc pour ça qu'en se moment chacun discutait, ayant une préférence tout de même pour questionner Tsume sur le futur. Fang se contentait de répondre de manière brève, juste quelques mots quand quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle était trop occupée à regarder la personne devant elle, se rappelant la scène de tout à l'heure. Le regard de Lightning fixé directement dans celui de la brune, aucune ne détourna les yeux. Vanille regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil, curieuse. Il s'était passé quelque chose ça c'était évident, mais quoi ? Elle interrogea Serah du regard qui hocha négativement la tête.

Fang méditait sur le comportement étrange de Lightning depuis que Tsume était arrivé. C'est vrai qu'apprendre que c'était son fils venu du futur était troublant, encore plus pour elle, mais de là à le traiter comme ça… Puis d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la puce qu'avait le brun devrait convaincre tout le monde vue qu'il y a des vidéos, sur eux sûrement. Elle appréhendait un peu de ce qu'elle allait voir sur son futur, surtout si elle y voyait le père de Tsume.

- Fang tu en pense quoi toi ? demanda Snow.

Elle sentit Vanille lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'elle réagisse.

- Hein ?

En se retournant vers le groupe elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait, elle se racla la gorge.

- C'était quoi la question déjà ? fit-elle en souriant, sa main grattant nerveusement le derrière de sa nuque.

- Je sais à quel point Lightning peut être attirante mais tu pourrais au moins nous écouter, fit le blond en riant.

Il se tut en voyant le regard que lui donnaient Lightning et en particulier Serah qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu disais ? fit Serah avec un sourire terrifiant.

- Rien ma chérie, fit Snow en lui donnant un baiser. Donc Fang je te demandais ce que ça faisait d'apprendre que tu allais avoir un fils.

Lightning tourna la tête pour la regarder discrètement, elle aussi était intéressée par la réponse.

- Et bien, je ne réalise pas moi-même. C'est surtout que je ne me vois vraiment pas avoir un enfant. Fit-elle avant de marmonner plus pour elle que pour les autres. Enfin plutôt comment…

Seul Vanille qui était à côté d'elle entendit ainsi que Tsume bien sûr grâce à son ouïe très fine.

- Comment ? Tu sais à force de le faire dans toutes les pièces de la maison faut pas s'étonner, fit le brun en riant.

Pour une fois son teint ne suffit pas à cacher son rougissement. Comment ça dans toutes les pièces ?!

- Tsume ! s'écria la brune embarrassée.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu as la libido aussi grande que la taille d'un Béhémoth, fit-il en croisant les bras, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Tsume continua de rire bientôt suivit par Snow et Vanille, qui eux n'avait pas du tout peur de quelconques représailles. Hope lui était trop gêné pour rire et Serah se contentait de sourire, s'amusant à regarder les réactions de sa sœur. L'ex-soldate avait le visage caché par sa main, une rougeur plus que voyante sur les joues. Pourtant si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Tsume serait déjà six pieds sous terre vu le regard que lui donnait Lightning.

_Je vais le tuer, pensa-t-elle en soupirant._

- S'il te plait, arrête de déballer des trucs pareils ! Ou je jure que la prochaine fois je te cloue la bouche, fit la brune en essayant d'oublier tout ça.

- Je rigole du calme.

Le brun souriait encore, il n'avait dit que la vérité pourtant et pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas.

Tout le monde ayant enfin réussit à finir leurs repas, Hope prépara un sac pour mettre ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il à Tsume.

- Oui bien sûr, m'man c'est bon pour toi ? demanda le brun.

La chasseresse resta silencieuse quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. D'ailleurs entendre Tsume l'appeler comme ça était plus que gênant.

- Vous pouvez m'attendre juste cinq minutes ? J'ai oublié quelque chose, fit-elle en voyant Light disparaître en direction du salon.

- Vas-y, mais dépêche-toi d'accord ?

- Oui t'inquiète.

Elle suivit donc Lightning jusque dans le salon. En entrant dans la pièce elle la trouva assise sur le sofa, la tête vers le haut, les yeux fermés. À peine la brune fit un pas sur le parquet que celui-ci craqua, un regard bleu croisa alors le sien.

- Light à propos de toute à l'heure… Tu peux venir mais à deux conditions.

Lightning haussa un sourcil. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la brune, lui agrippant le bras avec une certaine hésitation.

- Premièrement, tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Deuxièmement… Tu m'explique pourquoi tu veux venir. Je te connais assez pour savoir que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Elle vit Lightning froncer les sourcils, pas très convaincue de l'écouter. N'entendant toujours pas de réponse, elle déposa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste qui se voulait encourageant.

… _Je ne lui fais pas confiance _

Son raisonnement était parfaitement compréhensible. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un que vous venez juste de rencontrer qui plus est vous raconte des choses venant du futur, il y avait de quoi se méfier. En tout cas la brune lui faisait instinctivement confiance, elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance, je peux comprendre. Mais… tu n'a pas confiance en moi ?

_Que- bien sûr que si !_

Mince, elle avait répondu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est un oui ? Tu vas bien rester ici alors ?

_Non, à moins de m'attacher ici je viendrais avec toi_

- C'est une proposition ? fit Fang avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Le tout bien sûr accompagné d'un magnifique sourire tordu.

_N'y pense même pas !_

- Mais si ! Je me souviens que tu as une paire de menottes dans ta chambre.

_Ce sont des menottes de travail ! Et depuis quand as-tu osée fouiller dans mes affaires ?!_

- C'était vraiment par pur hasard. Sinon je suis sûr que sa te plairait. Tu sais, d'être attachée...

_Si tu continue c'est moi qui vais te menotter pour que TU reste ici !_

- Avec plaisir, tu peux m'attacher quand tu veux, fit la brune en se collant contre Lightning. Elle avait un soudain regain de confiance qui lui revenait.

Light attrapa le col de Fang d'une main, essayant de conserver son regard menaçant malgré son rougissement évident et le sourire de la brune qui ne partait pas.

- Ah ! Je suis désolé je n'ai rien vu ! V-vous pouvez continuer, je reviendrais plus tard !

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir un Hope rougissant, courir à l'opposé.

Encore surprise par la venu du garçon dans la pièce, la chasseresse relâcha inconsciemment sa prise. Lightning en profita pour partir à la poursuite de Hope, avant de remarquer à mi-chemin qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. Son problème commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Elle croisa donc les bras, attendant que Fang entre dans la pièce ce qu'elle fit les mains derrière la tête.

- Ne sois pas s'y pressée.

Elle ne savait pas si la brune parlait de ce dont elles avaient discuté toute à l'heure, ou qu'elle ai courue pour attraper Hope avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de raconter ce qu'il a vu à quelqu'un.

- Oh vous êtes là, je vous attendais, fit Tsume en les voyant.

- Nous pouvons y aller, ça ne te dérange pas si Light vient j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non, plus on est de fou mieux c'est !

Tsume passa son bras autour des épaules de la chasseresse et l'emmena en direction de dehors, le sourire aux lèvres. Lightning les suivit juste derrière, la mâchoire serrée. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il soit si collant avec la brune, qu'elle soit vraiment sa mère ou non.

- Lightning ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais, fit Hope en la suivant à l'extérieur.

Le chemin jusqu'à la réserve improvisée ce passa sans encombre, Tsume et Fang d'un côté et Light et Hope de l'autre. Normalement l'ex-soldate préférait être devant mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'être derrière avez aussi ses avantages. En particulier quand la brune marchait avec ce petit déhanché... Heureusement que Hope ne prêtait pas attention, ou elle se serait fait prendre depuis longtemps.

- C'est ici, fit Hope en rejoignant l'avant du groupe avec excitation.

Il adorait cet endroit, pour quelqu'un comme lui qui adorait bricoler ce lieu restait le meilleur.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! Fit-il en disparaissant à travers le tas d'objets devant eux.

- Je vais l'accompagner, ne vous entretuez pas, fit Fang en regardant Lightning fixement.

- T'inquiète pas, je maîtrise !

La brune maintenant hors de vue Tsume s'appuya dos au mur, en regardant Light avec une joie non cachée.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est suspect._

- Maintenant que Fang est partie je ne vais pas faire celui qui n'entend pas. Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir t'entendre ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi !

Lightning regarda le brun, choquée. Elle en était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

… _Comment ?_

- Je ne peux pas te dire la vrai raison mais… ne le prend pas mal. Tu es autant de ma famille que Fang l'est.

En l'observant elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas tout dit, son expression le trahissait. Et comment il faisait pour l'entendre sans qu'ils soient en contact.

_C'est-à-dire ? Je sais que tu cache autre chose._

- Une des autres raison que je t'entends est que Fang, toi et moi partageons un même pouvoir.

Pour le prouver il mit son poing entre lui et Lightning, et l'ouvrit. De petits éclairs en sortirent, crépitants hors de sa main.

_Encore de la magie ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir de pouvoir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, contrairement à ce que vous m'avez raconté de votre aventure je n'ai jamais était un l'Cie. Cependant un phénomène étrange arrive quand deux anciens l'Cie ont un enfant, celui-ci peut avoir les pouvoirs de leurs parents. C'est un peu comme un cadeau de leurs Eidolons. Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir te dire de plus mais… je risquerais de modifier le futur.

Les deux se regardèrent, Lightning soupira. Quelle histoire aberrante.

… _Et nous ? Peut-on réutiliser nos pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un petit espoir._

- Pour le moment non. Mais je suis sûr que si il y en a bien une personne qui pourrait réussir. Je suis certain que c'est toi, expliqua-t-il en lui offrant un superbe sourire.

Elle détourna les yeux, par Etro qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rougir pour des conneries pareilles. Plus ils se parlaient et plus elle avait l'impression de le connaître.

- Sunshine ! Je suis de retour ~ je t'ai pas trop manquée ? fit Fang en arrivant les bras remplis de matériaux.

Lightning se retourna pour voir la brune avec un sourire forcé, elle la connaissait assez pour le remarquer. Qu'est ce qui l'avait énervée ?

Fang avait vu la scène de loin, et voir Light rougir devant Tsume l'avait mise assez en colère. Le brun lui, souriait en regardant sa mère. Quelle jalousie mal placée !

- Fang attend moi ! cria Hope derrière. Il trainait un sac avec lui.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, je suis venu pour ça ! Fit le brun en déchargeant la moitié de ce qu'avait Fang dans les bras. Tien on partage, ajouta-t-il en donnant la moitié à Lightning.

_Merci, pensa-t-elle en hochant la tête._

La brune ne manqua pas leur échange et plissa les yeux. C'était louche !

- Nous devrions repartir, le chemin risque d'être assez long et il vaut mieux rentrer avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Hope commença à repartir suivit par Fang. Cette fois Lightning ne voyait aucun inconvénient à rester avec Tsume.

Tsume, pouvons-nous parler sur la route ?

- Certainement ! Tu as enfin confiance en moi ? fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

_Tch, c'est encore à voir. Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire alors._

Il fut soulagé en voyant le petit sourire de Claire, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour l'instant.

- Hmm… ça t'intéresserai de savoir une ou deux choses de marrantes sur Fang et Vanille ?

_Marrantes ?_

- Totalement ! fit-il en riant.

_Allez ne garde pas ça pour toi ! Je t'écoute_

Tsume sourit, Fang et Vanille allaient sûrement en vouloir à sa peau mais… Trop tard c'était trop drôle pour ne pas le raconter à Light.

- Écoute bien hein ? Par exemple il y a une cette fois où...


	8. Chapter 8

_Finit ! Ouf, j'ai crût que je n'allais vraiment pas réussir à le terminer ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup Arya12 pour ton commentaire c'est mieux qu'un boost =) Hmmm… sinon je ne vais pas continuer à papoter cette fois je vous laisse lire la suite ^^ Ont se revoit au prochain (si je tiens jusque là) :p_

**X X X**

_Tsume sourit, Fang et Vanille allaient sûrement en vouloir à sa peau mais… Trop tard c'était trop drôle pour ne pas le raconter à Light._

_- Écoute bien hein ? Par exemple il y a une cette fois ou -_

Le chemin du retour passa bien plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Lightning se surpris même à en être déçue. Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, lui demander mais… elle devra attendre une autre fois. L'occasion se représentera bien à un moment ou un autre.

- Nous sommes de retour ! Fit Hope en déposant son sac sur la table basse, déversant tout son contenu dessus avec empressement.

Serah entra dans la pièce pour les rejoindre, venant s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Tsume remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Snow ?

- Il est partit aider nos nouveau voisins à fabriquer leurs maisons, heureusement qu'il est bon bricoleur.

- Oui, il avait l'air super content de pourvoir enfin aider quelqu'un, ajouta Vanille en regardant curieusement les objets poser sur la table.

- Depuis le temps qu'il se plaignait, fit Fang en s'affalant sur le canapé.

La rouquine fixa Lightning et Fang tour à tour, leurs comportements étaient complètement opposés à tout à l'heure. La brune semblait être énervée et sur le point de sauter à la gorge de n'importe quoi, alors que Light semblait être devenue de bonne humeur. Ils rassemblèrent tous les objets sur le meuble et laissèrent Hope se charger de la fabrication. Il ne lui fallut en tout que 25 minutes pour monter un appareil pouvant lire la puce de Tsume, il le relia à un écran et se retourna vers le brun.

- Voila ! Passe moi ta puce je vais la mettre, fit Hope en tendant la main.

- Tien.

Il l'introduisit dans la machine qui émie une série de bruit mécanique avant d'afficher un écran blanc.

Tout le monde s'installa devant l'écran, retenant leurs souffles. L'appareil fit un bip, puis le visage de Serah apparut dessus.

_**- A tout ceux encore vivant pour voir ça, moi Serah Farron part en mission pour filmer les deux spécimens les plus intéressants ! Les plus dangereux ! De tout Gran Pulse et Cocoon réunit ! Fang et ma sœur. Pour des raisons de sécurité Hope m'a aidé à fabriquer ces petite caméras qui enregistrent tout ce qu'il ce passe et l'envoi directement sur un disque dur chez moi. C'est pour éviter qu'une des deux ne le détruise ou l'efface si elles tombent dessus.**_

_**Elle s'approche devant l'appareil en montrant les petites caméras qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Leurs formes étaient très ressemblantes à des petites billes. Parfait pour leurs tâches.**_

_**- Pour l'instant aucune des deux ne se trouvent ici, mais j'ai remarqué qu'elles agissaient bizarrement donc j'ai décidé d'enquêter ! Le jour ou ma sœur se décidera enfin à tout me dire je ne serait plus obligée d'utiliser de telles mesures.**_

_**Elle sourit et commença à poser plusieurs caméras à des endroits très bien cachés. Il fallait vraiment que tout paraisse normal, surtout que Claire était très stricte sur le rangement. Peut être un peu maniaque sur les bords aussi. **_

_**- Bon, il y en a dans toutes les pièces sauf la salle de bain, les toilettes et les chambres. Je vais quand même leurs laisser un peu d'intimité.**_

_**Une conversation commence à se faire entendre en provenance de dehors, Serah commence à paniquer.**_

_**- Mince elles reviennent déjà ! Elle posa la dernière caméra et cacha vite ses affaires à l'intérieur d'un placard, puis elle regarda la caméra. On se revoit plus tard ! **_

_**La vidéo se coupe pile au moment où la porte de la maison s'ouvre pour laissez entrer les deux ainées. **_

Serah gigota sur le canapé en sentant tout les regards braqués sur elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de hobbies, fit la brune en souriant.

- Parce que je n'ai pas ce genre de hobbies ! répondit-elle les joues rouges.

Elle regarda sa sœur pour un peu d'aide mais le regard qu'elle lui donnait lui disait tout de suite qu'elle n'en recevrait aucune.

Une autre vidéo démarra lui sauvant la mise.

_**Lightning apparût à l'écran, les yeux à demi-fermés. Elle tend la main pour attraper la tasse à café juste devant, fraichement faite. Vue l'angle, la caméra devait avoir était posée pas trop loin de la machine. Elle commence donc à boire tranquillement quand elle manque de s'étouffer lorsque la brune descend, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une courte serviette.**_

_**- Salut Light ! Dis tu n'aurais pas vu mon sari ? Je ne le trouve nulle part ! fit-elle en cherchant dans plusieurs tiroirs.**_

_**Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de tendre la main vers le jardin derrière la maison.**_

_**- Comme d'habitude, sur le séchoir. Et dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Tu n'a aucune pudeur ?!**_

_**La brune se retourna vers Light et juste avant de passer la porte elle laissa tomber sa serviette. Heureusement ont dirait qu'une certaine personne a penser à mettre une censure sur la vidéo, empêchant les autres personnes de voir le corps de la brune. **_

_**- Pourquoi je devrais ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**_

_**Elle esquiva une cuillère qui lui passa à quelques centimètres de la tête, se tordant à l'impact contre le mur. Quelle précision pour un début de matinée !**_

_**- Manqué ! Tu y arriveras peut être une autre fois !**_

La prochaine chose qui se produit fit rire tout le monde à l'exception de Light.

_**Fang sortit précipitamment dehors suivie de près par Lightning, utilisant le torchon qu'elle avait trouvé comme arme.**_

La vidéo s'arrêta, encore sous les rires des occupants.

- Il reste juste deux photos et…une vidéo, annonça Tsume semblant hésiter.

Lightning vit le changement d'expression du brun, il cachait quelque chose c'est évident. Il faudra qu'elle essaye de vérifier tout le contenu de cette puce.

La prochaine chose qui apparut fût une photo.

Dessus se trouvait un petit garçon d'à peine 3 ans, tenu par Serah. Vanille était juste à côté et avait un de ces doigts sur la joue du gamin, avec un sourire complètement idiot, aussi présent sur le visage de Serah. Le petit lui, avait la bouche ouverte, pour essayer d'attraper le doigt de la rousse.

- Quelle paire vous faites, fit Fang en regardant le petit garçon, elle avait presque envie de sourire comme les deux cadettes.

_**La prochaine photo avait était prise dehors, tout le monde y était réunit. Snow et Serah étaient au milieu, les poings levés vers le ciel comme s'ils venaient de gagner un combat. Hope rougissait à côté de Vanille qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Sazh et son fils étaient à leurs droites, faisant le signe de paix avec leurs deux mains, tandis que le petit chocobo était sur son épaule et semblait presque sourire. Serah était accroupie à côté de sa sœur, souriant en voyant la scène à deux pas d'elle. Fang se retenait d'exploser de rire en essayant d'aider Lightning, tirant sur la bête entre elles. Light avait les bras sur un tout jeune Béhémoth qui lui lécher affectueusement le visage, elle essayait de l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancé. Elle avait une expression entre le dégout et l'amusement.**_

- Tsume, d'où vient le Béhémoth sur la photo ? demanda Serah en regardant l'image.

- Hmm… Si je ne me trompe pas, Cla-Light la trouver dans la forêt, et il la suivit jusqu'ici. Il se racla la gorge, un peu plus et il allait encore l'appeler Claire. Au final il est resté avec elle, le plus dur fut d'empêcher les habitants de le tuer. Mais après que Light ai annoncé à tout le monde que le premier à le toucher aurait à faire à elle, plus personne n'à essayés. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Étrangement ça ne m'étonne pas, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Light avoir un…animal de compagnie, fit Fang en regardant Lightning.

- Nous avions un chat avant ! s'écria Serah. Il a toujours préféré Claire malgré toutes mes tentatives pour l'amadouer, fit-elle avec une légère moue à sa sœur.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu lui faisais peur, à force de lui courir après toute la journée il fallait bien qu'il se cache quelque part._

Tsume regarda Lightning en souriant, il était très content de pouvoir partager ce genre d'intimité. Elle lui rendit un petit sourire que Fang ne manqua pas. La brune retint un grognement, qu'il soit vraiment son fils ou non ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être aussi proche avec Lightning.

-Allez Tsume ! Met la suite, fit Vanille avec impatiente.

- Doucement, voila c'est mis, répondit Tsume en lançant la vidéo.

_**Sur l'écran apparait Fang, Vanille, Snow et un tout petit garçon. La brune le tenait dans les bras, le berçant tendrement. **_

_**- Fang tu es sûr de vouloir que je filme aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas un jour qui apporte de bons souvenirs… fit Serah en fixant la caméra sur un trépied. **_

_**Le regard de la brune se tourna vers la caméra, il n'y avait plus ce petit éclat dans son regard...**_

_**- Oui… Il faut toujours garder une trace tu sais. Je ne veux pas oublier, répondit-elle avec un sourire maladroit.**_

Pendant que la vidéo continuait sa lecture, la brune remarqua quelque chose de très bizarre. Depuis quand elle avait une chaîne en argent autour du cou ? Elle sourit aussi en voyant la gunblade de Lightning dans le coin de la vidéo. La seule chose d'étrange et qu'elle semblait en piteux état.

_**Snow se mit entre les deux, posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Fang.**_

_**- Ne parlons pas de chose qui fâche, comment va Tsume ? demanda le blond en regardant le petit avec un sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**- Il va très bien, c'est une vraie pile électrique. J'ai du mal à le faire dormir, si seulement il pouvait prendre exemple sur sa sœur et dormir paisiblement. Fit la brune en soupirant. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur le berceau derrière elle, soulagée de voir que la petite dormait profondément.**_

_**- Il te ressemble, j'ai hâte qu'il soit grand, fit Vanille en embrassant le front du petit.**_

_**Il remua légèrement puis, se blottit un peut plus contre la brune.**_

_**- Oui, je me demande comment il sera plus tard, fit-elle en souriant. Tu peux le prendre s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle à la rouquine.**_

_**- Bien sûr.**_

_**Vanille le pris doucement, contente de pouvoir porter à nouveau son neveu.**_

_**- J'aimerais pouvoir le porter aussi si tu veux bien Fang ? Demanda Serah.**_

_**- Juste après, promis, répondit-elle en riant. Vanille et Serah passaient leurs temps à s'amuser avec Tsume, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille jamais dormir.**_

_**Fang se passa les mains derrière la nuque pour détacher la chaîne qu'elle portait.**_

Lightning regarda immédiatement Serah, les deux en état de choc. C'était le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert non ? La cadette hocha la tête aucun doute, surtout avec la forme en éclair de celui-ci. Light observa Fang et Tsume, le brun avait un visage renfermé, comme si il retenait ses émotions. Évidemment qu'elle reconnaissait l'expression, elle l'avait tellement utilisé elle-même. Fang elle grimaça, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait.

_**- Serah tu es sûr que je peux le garder ?**_

_**- Oui ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, fit Serah en regardant le collier tristement.**_

_**- Voila, comme ça il est à toi maintenant, fit Fang en attachant la chaîne autour du cou de son fils.**_

_**Vanille rigola, cette chose ne lui irait pas avant plusieurs années. En voyant la tête que Serah lui donnait elle soupira dans la défaite et lui tendit l'enfant. **_

_**- Pas besoin de me faire cette tête, je comprends pourquoi Lightning ne te disait jamais non.**_

_**- Tu oublie Snow, il a faillit se faire tuer plusieurs fois si je n'avais pas était là, fit-elle en se remémorant certains souvenirs. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans les petites boucles brune de Tsume.**_

_**- Un héros ne laisse pas tomber si facilement, fit le blond en serrant les poings pour faire ressortir ses muscles. Avec ça et Serah j'étais invincible !**_

_**Ayant entendu le bruit Tsume se réveilla, son regard croisant celui de Serah. Il se contenta de bailler, sa main attrapant instinctivement le pendentif autour de son cou.**_

_**- Bravo l'invincible ! Tu a réussit à le réveillé, fit Fang avec une main sur la hanche.**_

_**- Désolé, fit le blond avec un air gêné.**_

_**- Tu devrais te préparer, c'est pour quand ? fit la brune en fixant le ventre de Serah.**_

_**Snow fit un énorme sourire.**_

_**- Dans quatre mois.**_

La vidéo grésilla puis finit par se couper.

- Désolé pour cette vidéo, elle est un peut endommagée surtout la fin, fit Tsume en éteignant l'appareil.

Pour une fois, Serah était contente que Snow ne soit pas présent. Lightning lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour sûr, surtout après avoir vu ça. Par contre elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle aussi allait avoir un enfant, elle en rêvait depuis toute petite.

- Et bien c'était, surprenant, fit Hope en essayant de cacher sa rougeur en se souvenant de la dernière photo.

Tsume fit un signe de la main à Lightning qui hocha la tête. Il sourit et accouru directement à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter, ou du moins le brun parlait, Light se contentait de bouger la tête et sourire de temps en temps. Vanille en profita pour se mettre à côté de Hope, se rapprochant tout doucement. Hope se retourna en sentant une aura très menaçante derrière lui, il déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil. Fang avait vraiment un visage effrayant en se moment, il pouvait presque imaginer se faire embrocher par sa lance. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre quand Vanille eut la bonne idée de se coller à lui.

- Rassure toi, ce n'est pas toi que Fang a envie de tuer, chuchota la rousse à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ce qu'elle a vu lui avait donné un regain de confiance, et elle comptait bien profité que la brune soit trop énervée contre Tsume pour se rapprocher de Hope. Il se surprit à lâcher un soupir soulagé, alors il était hors de danger pour l'instant.

Serah regarda la scène avec une certaine appréhension, peut être qu'elle aussi aurait dût partir avec Snow au lieu d'être ici. Tsume et Lightning était tellement absorbés dans leurs demi-conversation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait Fang qui, elle était sûr, avait une envie de meurtre terrible envers le brun. Elle se retint tout de fois de rire en voyant Vanille taquiner Hope, alors que lui passait son temps à vérifier que Fang ne se retournait pas vers eux.

La brune serra les dents, comment avait-il réussit à être aussi proche d'elle en seulement quelques jours ?! Elle continua à les fixer, les poings serrés. Famille ou non, c'était la guerre !


	9. Chapter 9

_Me revoici pour la suite ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment. Humm… Je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour la torture, c'est mon point faible xD Puis de préférence je préfère garder ma tête sur mes épaules =p elle pourrait encore me servir pour continuer à écrire._

**X X X**

_La brune serra les dents, comment il avait réussit à être aussi proche d'elle en seulement quelques jours ?! Elle continua à les fixer, les poings serrés. Qu'il soit vraiment de la famille ou non, c'était la guerre !_

Heureusement pour Serah, Snow réussit à revenir en milieu d'après-midi, la sauvant de l'horrible tension de la pièce. Elle en profita pour lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la puce, ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé juste après.

- Donc pour le moment l'opération « caser la sœurette » est suspendue, fit Serah.

- Je n'aurais jamais crût que se serait Tsume le déclencheur, fit Snow étonné.

- Toi qui as peur de Claire je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas voulu être à ça place. Le plus marrant c'est qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués.

Maintenant elle pouvait en rire, sur le moment elle avait l'impression que la salle allez devenir un champ de bataille. Pourtant rien ne s'était passé. Fang était montée à l'étage chercher sa lance puis s'était diriger vers le fauteuil. Hope avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand la brune avait surgit entre Vanille et lui, juste pour prévenir à la rousse qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Malheureusement pour lui la rouquine s'excusa et suivit Fang qui ne se trouvait déjà plus dans la maison. C'est à se moment qu'il en profita pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et partir rejoindre son père, laissant Serah seule avec les deux autres. Elle regardait le brun curieusement.

- Tsume ? Tu arrive à entendre Claire aussi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Sans problème. Tu aurais voulu que j'en parle plus tôt ? Fit le brun en la regardant avec un air désolé.

- Pas forcément. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi Fang et toi y arrivaient mais pas moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour ça.

Elle soupira, déçue. De ne pas pouvoir discuter avec elle comme avant, ça en était presque…blessant.

Lightning vit sur le visage de sa sœur qu'elle était vraiment triste de la situation. Elle tendit la main et saisit tendrement le poignet de Serah, attirant son attention.

_Tsume, tu peux lui dire que tout ira bien ? Je lui promets, pensa Light en rougissant légèrement._

- Bien sûr, Serah ?

- Oui ?

- Light te dit que tout se passera bien, elle a aussi ajoutée qu'elle t'en faisait la promesse, fit-il avec un sourire heureux.

La prochaine chose que le brun vit fut un flou rose sauter sur Lightning, manquant de la faire tomber du canapé. Light sourit et rendit à Serah son étreinte chaleureusement, une de ses main ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

- Je vois que certaine habitude ne change pas, fit Serah en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, découvrant par la même occasion une série de nœuds.

_Certainement pas c'elle la_

- Merci Tsume pour me l'avoir dit, fit-elle en relâchant sa sœur mais resta à côté d'elle.

Tout était presque parfait. Serah et elle ne se disputaient plus à cause de son travail, il faut dire que pour l'instant elle n'en avait plus. Elle s'était fait un bon ami, une personne qui semblait vraiment digne de confiance. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose, mais pour l'avoir il fallait qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Pour une fois elle appréhendait vraiment, que faire ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Serah, non très mauvaise idée de lui demander de l'aide sur ça. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, Vanille restait encore la meilleure option. Ou tout simplement demander conseil à Tsume mais, Fang n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier maintenant. Elle tapota l'épaule de Serah pour pouvoir se relever. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que le brun qui pouvait l'aider car demander des conseils à quelqu'un d'autre reviendrait à passer par son intermédiaire. Elle fit signe à Serah de les laisser seule, ce qu'elle fit en retournant à l'étage.

Hmm, j'aurais besoin d'un ou deux conseils… Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ta rapprocher de quelqu'un ?

Pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée mais, tout ce qu'elle pensait semblait trop banal, elle en avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser.

Tsume la fixa et sourit, se retenant de rire. Il est vrai qu'au niveau relationnel Lightning n'était pas connue pour son côté social.

- Personnellement je suis le genre de personne à foncer et demander ouvertement donc, je ne suis surement pas un bon exemple. Peut être si vous avez une activité en commun ça pourrait aider, qu'est ce que tu aime faire ?

De temps en temps elle aimait se détendre en lisant un bon livre avec un chocolat chaud, ou bien encore faire du sport pour garder sa condition physique. Ce n'était pas avec des activités comme ça qu'elle allait faire avancer leur relation. Quelque chose en commun… Elle fixa son arme qui avait était laissée contre un meuble le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, étrangement elle était en parfaite état quelqu'un avait du s'en occuper. Une séance d'entrainement peut être ?

Le brun regarda les différente expressions que Light fit en seulement 2 minutes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un coup de main ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha positivement la tête. Ce qu'il proposera sera sûrement mieux que ses idées.

- Fang fait partie du clan Yun tu sais. Tu te souviens en quoi il est réputé ? Fit-il en croisant les bras, attendant sa réaction.

Au début elle cherchait la réponse à la question du brun, puis elle le dévisagea interloquée. Elle n'avait jamais dit que c'était de Fang qu'elle parlait !

- Attend ne me tape pas ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant hors de sa portée.

… _Je n'avais pas l'intention de te frapper_

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put se passer dans le futur pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Elle n'était pas devenue encore plus violente si ?

- Désolé ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était… un réflex, fit-il en riant. Ma sœur passe son temps à me frapper quand je sors une bêtise, aussi quand je fais l'idiot d'ailleurs…

_Pour en revenir au sujet, si je me rappelle bien les Yuns sont d'excellents chasseurs et très bon en combat au corps à corps. _

- Donc ?

Elle réfléchit à nouveau, non… Il ne parlait pas de ça quand même.

_Sérieusement, j'espère que l'activité à laquelle tu faisais allusion n'est pas la chasse ? _

- Si pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est un bon choix pourtant, je viendrais même pour aider ! Tu pourras te dépenser et qui sait il se passera peut être quelque chose d'intéressant, fit-il en avec un sourire vicieux.

_Vraiment ton plan n'a pas l'air très… convaincant._

- Fait moi confiance ! Ah, et maintenant que j'y pense !

Il serra son poing et de petits crépitements se firent bientôt entendre. En l'ouvrant, des éclairs tournaient autour de sa main et le long de ses doigts.

- Tend ta main vers moi, et surtout ne panique pas. Si tu te concentre assez tu pourras faire pareil, enfin j'espère.

Elle le fixa perplexe, de quoi aurait-elle bien pût avoir peur de toute façon ? Déjà ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'effrayer, c'était son homonyme après tout. Il la défia du regard avec un sourire joueur, il avait l'air très confiant. Ne voulant en aucun cas passez pour une mauviette elle tendit alors sa main. Tsume se concentra et réussit à augmenter le nombre d'éclairs, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts. Le contact fit l'effet d'un grand flash lumineux éclairant toute la pièce, les éblouissant momentanément. Lightning ressentit des picotements dans tout son corps, presque comme si elle venait d'utilisée une sorte de Thundaga. Quand elle retrouva la vue une aura électrique lui entourait le bras, crépitant encore plus fort que celui de Tsume.

- Comme ont me l'avait dit, tu es vraiment incroyable ! Fit le brun, impressionné.

Light ne l'écoutait plus, complètement envoutée par les faisceaux lumineux tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Ce ne fût que quand elle reçu une mini boule de feu qu'elle se retourna, tapotant sur son haut pour éviter qu'il prenne feu.

_T'est malade ! Ça va pas de lancer des sorts sur les autres !_

- Si tu m'écoutais aussi ! Puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement te faire mal avec un sort de feu aussi faible.

_Et c'elle la tu la vus venir ?!_

Sans savoir comment, elle lui envoya un éclair en pleine tête. Il bascula en arrière et tomba sur le sol, désorienté par l'attaque soudaine.

- Et c'est moi que tu traite de malade ? Fit le brun en se frottant le front.

_C'est… parti tout seul_

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever et sourit en voyant les cheveux du brun dressés sur sa tête tel un hérisson, de la fumée noire s'en échappant. Elle avait bien visé !

- Bon maintenant que tu as finit d'essayer de m'électrocuter, on peut y aller ? fit-il en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

_Ok, mais on s'entraine sur ce que tu viens de me monter sur la route_

- Si tu ne prévoies pas d'envoyer ta prochaine attaque sur moi alors c'est d'accord, fit-il en sortant de la maison. Tu viens ?

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt peu de temps après, Tsume étonné par les rapide progrès de Lightning. Dommage qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à en contrôler la puissance. Soit elle mettait trop d'énergie et ça partait dans tout les sens, soit il n'y en avait pas assez pour ne serait-ce que faire deux éclairs. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Vanille qui leur expliqua que Fang préférée rester seule pour l'instant, la brune avait même exclue la rouquine pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée par accident.

- Elle est vraiment bornée ! J'espère que vous aurait plus de chance que moi pour la raisonner, mais je ne crois pas que parler changera quelque chose.

- Merci Vanille, t'inquiète pas je sais quoi faire. Fit le brun en levant le pouce, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

La rousse sourit, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Fang. Juste avant de partir elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager, elle fût obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre au bonne endroit.

- À plus tard ! fit Vanille en rentrant.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes le temps d'être sûr que rien n'était arrivé à la rouquine puis se dirigèrent dans la direction d'où était venue Vanille.

En tendant l'oreille ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de combat suivit d'un gémissement d'agonie. La scène devant eux était assez sanglante. La brune se trouvait au centre d'au moins une dizaine de cadavres, entièrement recouverte de sang. N'ayant toujours pas remarqué les autres, elle retira d'un coup sec sa lance du crâne d'un cadavre en grognant. Ne sachant pas si la brune était blessée Lightning se précipita à ses côtés, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule d'où de petites écailles dépassées. En avait-elle autant avant ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, la rage qui se reflétait dans son regard sembla s'atténuer légèrement. Light la regarda reprend son souffle.

_Fang est-ce que tu es blessée ?_

- Des égratignures rien de grave, fit la brune en souriant.

Elle était ravi que Light l'ai suivit, malheureusement elle grimaça en voyant Tsume derrière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

_Tsume ? Il est venu avec moi _

Fang se redressa, essayant d'enlever un maximum de sang d'elle-même. Pendant ce temps le brun se rapprocha, restant plus près de Lightning que de la brune.

- Light et moi pensions partir chasser, tu veux te joindre à nous ? fit-il avec un air provocateur, regardant l'ex-soldate rapidement.

La brune le fixa férocement puis jeta un coup d'œil à Light, serrant les dents. Tsume savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas refusait un défi aussi évident que celui-là, surtout si l'enjeu était ce qu'elle pensait. De retour à Oerba si quelqu'un avait osé la défier de la sorte il serait déjà soit partit par peur soit à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Comment Tsume était-il au courant ? Si il croyait pouvoir gagner contre elle il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Je suis de la partie !

Lightning fût surprise du changement de ton dans la voix de la brune, elle avait manquée quelque chose ? Au loin un énorme rugissement retentit, Fang et Tsume se regardèrent précipitamment. Un roi Béhémoth ! C'était décidé, le premier qui réussirait à le tuer aura remporté le défi. Les deux s'élancèrent rapidement dans la direction de la bête, Lightning les suivant derrière déconcerté. Ils voulaient vraiment se frotter à ça ? Elle regarda sa main, se concentrant assez pour y faire apparaître des éclairs. Pourvue qu'elle arrive à les utiliser au maximum, surtout qu'avec eux, elle était sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucune stratégie.

- Alors du mal à suivre ! Fit Tsume dépassant Fang de plusieurs mètres.

Pour toute réponse la brune accéléra une nouvelle fois le rythme pour se retrouver au même niveau que lui, refusant de rester derrière.

- C'est pas du haut de tes 15 ans que tu vas me battre sur mon propre terrain !

- Hmm… Tu sais 521 ans ce n'est plus tout jeune non plus, fit-il en la doublant à nouveau.

Tsume déglutit, même sans se retourner il pouvait sentir l'aura meurtrière de la brune juste derrière lui. Il soupira, son corps n'avait pas assez récupéré pour utiliser ce pouvoir à pleine puissance mais au moins sa rapidité de course était supérieur à c'elle d'un humain normal pour le moment. Un grognement retentit, il se retourna à temps pour voir Fang le dépasser avec une rapidité étonnante. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol et une aura de couleur dorée l'entourait, à peine plus brillant qu'un halo de lumière. Tss, elle avait déjà réussit à utiliser cette technique ? Et lui qui croyait avoir un avantage, c'était raté…

_Par Etro qu'est ce que vous foutez !_

- Hein ?

Il tomba nez à nez avec Lightning, quand était-elle arrivait ici ?! Il n'avait pourtant pas ralentis ! D'entendre parler de sa rapidité était une chose, la voir en vrai en était une autre. Elle n'avait même pas une seule goutte de sueur, alors que lui commencer à avoir du mal à respirer. Décidément sa réputation n'était pas exagérée.

_Besoin que l'on ralentisse ? Je peux rattraper Fang pendant que tu fais une pause._

- Non c'est bon, il faut la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne saute seule contre ce Béhémoth.

Il inspira un grand coup et se concentra, une légère aura commença lui aussi à l'entourer. Sérieusement être obligé d'utiliser ça… il devrait peut être songer à s'entraîner plus rigoureusement à l'avenir.

- Allez, il faut se dépêcher ! fit le brun en accélérant.

Lightning n'eut étonnamment aucune difficulté à le suivre, enfin arrivés ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de la brune. Le roi Béhémoth était actuellement en train de finir d'avaler d'une traite son repas, n'ayant pas encore remarqué le petit groupe. Tsume tendit la main et une faible lumière apparut, en s'atténuant une magnifique lance bleu l'avait remplacé. Elle n'était pas une experte, mais cette arme semblait solide et redoutable.

Avant même que Tsume ou Lightning ne réagisse Fang s'élança vers la bête à pleine vitesse. Ne voulant pas rester en retrait le brun attira l'attention du Béhémoth en lui lançant une série de boules de feu sur les yeux. Il grogna et chargea en direction de Tsume qui l'esquiva habilement. Fang en profita pour lui entailler le côté du cou et sauta au dessus de lui en utilisant son arme comme levier. Pour chaque coup que la chasseresse infligea au Béhémoth, le brun asséna le même nombre. Aucun des deux ne laissait l'autre gagner du terrain, se contentant d'esquiver du mieux possible puis de frapper. Lightning soupira, ses imbéciles avaient frôlés la mort plusieurs fois déjà. Si ce n'était pas pour ses interventions il y aurait eut bien plus que quelques blessures.

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard, au moment ou le Béhémoth déracina les arbres sur lesquels ils se trouvaient, ils sautèrent en direction de sa tête.

_Que-Attention !_

Brusquement le Béhémoth se redressa sur ses pattes arrière en grognant férocement, frappant Fang et Tsume d'un violent revers de griffes. N'ayant pas vue venir le coup, ils se le prirent de plein fouet, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin. Pour ne pas qu'il aille dans leur direction Lightning attira son attention en lui lançant plusieurs éclair à ses pied pour ne pas qu'il en absorbe l'énergie.

_Hé Tsume ! Vous allez bien ?_

Lightning fit un salto arrière pour éviter l'attaque, et d'un coup sec sa gunblade heurta les griffes du Béhémoth. Elle sentit ses bras trembler sous la pression, son corps s'affaissant lentement. Elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps comme ça… Elle scruta rapidement l'endroit où Fang et Tsume avait disparus, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre en sentant son angoisse monter. Au moment ou le Béhémoth balança sa patte droite dans une sorte de crochet mortel, Light repoussa ses griffes à l'aide de son épée et se laissa tomber à terre pour glisser en dessous de l'autre attaque. Puis à l'aide d'une roulade elle réussit à esquiver la tentative de la bête à l'écraser. Elle courût ensuite en direction des deux autres, utilisant le terrain à son avantage. Ça lui laissera un minimum de temps pour vérifier leurs états. Elle s'accroupit en face de Tsume, cherchant du regard pour une quelconque blessure grave.

_Il est complètement dans les vapes…_

Une grosse marque rouge commençait à s'étendre sur le bras de Tsume, virant lentement au violet. N'arrivant pas à défaire normalement son sari elle le lui coupa, puis l'utilisa pour lui maintenir le bras en place. En se retournant elle vit que le Béhémoth allait bientôt la rattraper, mais avant tout il fallait vite retrouver Fang. Elle la chercha du regard sans succès, elle n'avait pas pût atterrir si loin… En fouillant elle trouva la lance de la brune, enfoncé dans le sol au milieu d'une flaque de sang.

… _Elle est forcément dans les environs_

Le rugissement du Béhémoth la força à se retourner, juste à temps pour le voir charger à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Lightning se précipita dans le sens opposé, se stoppant net quand une ombre rapide passa juste à côté d'elle. La bête abattit ses griffes sur l'ex-soldate avant de se faire arrêter par quelque chose. Le grognement qui en sortit ne ressemblait à rien d'humain, d'ailleurs cette chose avec une queue, et était recouvert d'écaille de la tête au pied. Lightning écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne. Comment c'était possible ?!

- J'arrive juste à temps on dirait ! Fit la brune en resserrant sa prise sur les deux pattes de la bête, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_Fang ?!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hop, chapitre 10 enfin en ligne ! J'espère que malgré l'attente vous serez quand même au rendez-vous pour lire la suite ^^ Effectivement je comptais expliquer plus clairement Fang et son petit problème écailleux (ça se dit au moins ? xD). Mini-Claire ? Elle arrivera bientôt, pas de soucis à se faire la-dessus. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)_

**X X X**

- J'arrive juste à temps on dirait ! Fit la brune en resserrant sa prise sur les deux pattes de la bête, l'empêchant momentanément d'avancer.

_Fang ?!_

- Pas le temps…de parler, répondit-elle en soufflant sous l'effort.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette immense force, mais elle comptait bien en profiter pour l'instant. Pourvue que ça dure assez longtemps pour le tuer… La chasseresse retint une grimace en sentant sa blessure la brûlait à nouveau, franchement quel mauvais timing ! Maintenant très énervé le Béhémoth gratta sur le sol, poussant Fang de toutes ses forces.

- Light je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée ! fit la brune en repoussant durement la bête.

_Je m'en occupe !_

Elle s'élança vers lui, se hissant du mieux possible au niveau de son cou. Lui infligeant par la même occasion une série d'attaque tout le long de son ascension. D'un coup sec elle lui enfonça la lame profondément dans la nuque, puis de toutes ses forces le trancha au même endroit lui créant une grosse entaille.

_Tch, pas assez profond _

Lightning prit du recul pour éviter les dents de la bête, cherchant du regard un moyen de l'achever. Si seulement ils avaient encore leurs pouvoirs…

Tout à coup, une main lui atterrit sur l'épaule la faisant se retourner brusquement, prête à se défendre. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Tsume, debout et bien éveillé.

- Écoute, je vais diminuer sa résistance élémentaire, il serra plus vulnérable à tes attaques de foudre. Une bien placer et je suis sûr qu'il tombera. Il faudra faire vite sa ne durera qu'un court temps ! Fit le brun en envoyant une série d'attaque sur la bête, de sa main droite.

Elle hocha la tête se concentrant du mieux possible, elle jura quand rien ne voulu sortir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fang, semblant en grande difficulté à retenir le Béhémoth. Elle hallucinait ou les espèces d'écailles que la brune avait semblaient disparaître rapidement ?

_Merde !_

Elle serra les dents, sentant sa colère bouillonner. Pourquoi ça ne voulais plus marcher ?! Un léger goût cuivré lui envahit la bouche quand elle se mordit durement la lèvre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une panne !

- Fang !

Ayant entendu Tsume crier elle se retourna pour braquer son regard sur la brune, actuellement à genoux sur le sol. La Béhémoth se leva de toute sa hauteur, prêt à complètement écraser la chasseresse. Tsume s'élança vers Fang, le bras tendue.

Soudain quelque chose résonna en elle, ce fût comme si le temps avait stoppé. Une voix qu'elle connaissait plus que bien retentit dans son esprit, toujours aussi chaleureuse qu'avant. Elle sentit une sensation familière au bout de ses doigts, la voix lui rappelant comment le faire. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle serra le poing et le tendit vers le Béhémoth, un grognement lui remontant du fond de la gorge. Pendant juste un instant le ciel devint orageux, et au moment ou elle ouvrit la main un bruit de tonnerre résonna. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal quand une énorme colonne de foudre fendit le ciel pour venir directement s'écraser sur le Béhémoth. Un gémissement étouffé sortit de la bouche de la bête, avant qu'il ne bascule lentement en arrière. De l'électricité lui parcourant encore le corps, créant une série de spasmes puis, il s'immobilisa, mort. Sans attendre une seconde de plus Lightning accourût vers la brune, laissant royalement Tsume bouche bé à côté du Béhémoth.

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

La chasseresse resta sans voix, la fixant encore sous le choc. Il y avait de quoi pourtant… Quelle attaque ! C'était impressionnant ! Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y gouter elle-même.

… _Fang ?_

La brune la regarda en esquissant un sourire.

- Plus de peur que de mal

Ne l'ayant pas vue venir, elle se prit une magnifique gauche de Lightning. Elle se toucha la joue du bout des doigts, sentant de légères pulsations de douleur.

_Imbécile ! La prochaine fois n'essaye pas de faire ça toute seule…_

La brune hocha la tête, lui posant gentiment la main sur le haut de ses cheveux.

- Promis.

Lightning se retira du contact quand Tsume approcha, le laissant s'agenouiller devant Fang, hésitant à parler.

- Je peux te soigner ?

Elle le regarda et soupira dans la défaite. Quelle belle impression elle avait du faire avec ce combat … Au final, aucun des deux n'avait gagné et elle avait agit comme une gamine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, passant un accord tacite entre eux.

- Vas-y.

Fang retira sa main de son ventre, révélant une profonde coupure. Elle serra les dents pour éviter de laisser échapper un grincement de douleur. Tsume leva sa seule main valide vers la plaie, une lumière verte l'entourant. Il lui fallut plus d'effort qu'il ne l'aurait crût pour soigner la brune, la blessure se refermant très lentement. Pendant ce temps Lightning s'était relevée, ayant entendue plusieurs gémissements plaintif qui ne venait certainement pas d'eux. Discrètement elle approcha de la source du bruit et avant même de pouvoir réagir, se retrouva plaquée à terre, quelque chose de très humide lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait crié si sa voix ne la trahissait pas déjà. Étonnamment Lightning tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de petit Béhémoth, où l'avait-elle déjà vue ?

Light lui lança un regard menaçant et frappa par réflexe, son poing heurtant le sol. Il avait esquivé ? C'est avec surprise que le petit sembla avoir compris et s'écarta d'elle, reculant avec un petit couinement. Elle le fixa déconcerté, il baissa la tête et avança de nouveau. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se rapproche plus, il se contenta de lui lécher affectueusement la main qu'elle retira tout de suite avec une grimace. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à faire une nouvelle tentative, rampant jusqu'à être collé à Light. Il jappa joyeusement quand l'ex-soldate ne fit aucun signe de rejet à son égard, allant même jusqu'à lui caresser gentiment la tête, non sans une certaine hésitation.

_Tsss, tu es une vraie tête de mule toi. Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, pensa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire._

Il continua à se laisser cajoler avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose d'autre approcher, se redressant dans la direction d'où arrivait peut être une nouvelle menace. Heureusement pour eux, ce ne fût pas le cas.

- Flynn ! S'écria Tsume.

Lightning ne les avaient même pas entendus venir, il allait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne en main. Flynn ? Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait déjà nommé un animal comme ça… Peut être ce chien qu'il l'avait suivit pendant des mois sur Cocoon quand elle allait en mission ? En tout cas pour un jeune Béhémoth, il faisait presque sa taille. L'animal fixa la main tendu du brun, la reniflant avec curiosité. Encore méfiant il retourna près de Lightning, se frottant contre elle à la recherche de câlins.

-Et bien, en voilà une surprise, fit Fang en tendant la main vers le Béhémoth.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter à laisser l'ex-soldate, avant de finalement venir à l'encontre de la brune. Elle ne bougea pas le laissant la renifler, ensuite il jappa en signe d'approbation et s'assit à côté de la chasseresse. Tout en lui caressant le haut de la tête, Fang fixa le cadavre derrière eux. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser ici, la viande de Béhémoth en particulier celui-ci était connue pour être très tendre et délicieuse. Cependant certains racontaient aussi qu'elle avait des effets secondaires. Personnellement, rien de la sorte ne lui était jamais arrivé.

- Tsume tu peux expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le combat ? Demanda la brune en se remémorant l'attaque de Lightning, ainsi que sa propre force qui avait augmenté d'un seul coup.

- Tu veux que j'explique d'où viennent les pouvoirs de Light ? Ils proviennent du même endroit que te vienne les tient. On appelle ça la « synchronisation ».

Fang le fixa avec incompréhension, comme la symbiose que l'on faisait avec les Eidolons ?

- Je vais prendre l'exemple de Light, son Eidolon était Odin n'est-ce pas ? Quand le lien entre les deux est très fort ils peuvent se synchroniser. Quand cela est fait la personne gagne les deux pouvoir avec lequel elle a le plus d'affinité, c'est de là que vient le nouveau pouvoir de Lightning. Avant de venir j'ai justement essayé d'envoyer un message à Odin, en espérant qu'il répondrait à l'appel. Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait presque tout de suite.

- C'est…limités ? Demanda la brune.

- Oui, ce pouvoir est assez restreint. En grande partie parce que l'on puise directement dans la force de L'Eidolon. Mais celui qui part le plus vite est la deuxième phase, c'elle que tu as eut Fang.

Lightning jeta un coup d'œil à la brune recherchant une quelconque traces des écailles qui avaient étaient là auparavant, elle n'en trouva plus aucune.

- Cette deuxième phase permet à l'Eidolon d'offrir à son élu plusieurs attributs, comme tes écailles. Par exemple elles sont très solides et peuvent te protéger de tout ce qui est tranchant voir même de certaine chûtes. Quant à la queue dont je en suis même pas sûr que tu es remarqué toute à l'heure, te donne un bien meilleur équilibre. Plus la synchronisation est forte plus tu auras de puissance, du moins dans ton cas.

_Tu insinue donc que mon cas est différent ?_

Fang se tourna vers Lightning, depuis quand elle pouvait l'entendre comme ça ?

- Contrairement à Bahamuth, Odin ne possède pas ce genre de pouvoir.

Il fit une pause dans son explication, semblant hésiter à continuer. S'il ne faisait pas attention le futur pourrait être changé, et pas forcément du bon côté…

- Celui de Fang lui donne une énorme puissance, et surtout le pouvoir d'encaisser beaucoup de coup lui permettant de pouvoir se protéger. Je suis désolé, mais pour toi je sais juste que tu devrais être capable de soigner, et de te déplacer largement plus rapidement. Mais… Il ne faut pas oublier que l'Eidolon ne peux pas nous faire devenir invincible… fit il en regardant tristement Lightning du coin de l'œil.

Malgré les doutes qu'elle avait depuis que Tsume avait montré la vidéo elle ne dit rien de plus, son mauvais pressentiment continuant de grandir. Si elle avait bien compris, ce qui s'était passé dans le futur allait bientôt leurs tombers dessus. Et si rien ne changeait, le résultat allait très certainement être la mort…

- Assez avec les explications ! s'écria Fang. Je vais m'occuper de découper le gaillard derrière et nous rentrerons. Il y a eut suffisamment de combat et de triste nouvelle pour le moment.

Light et Tsume se regardèrent, avant de suivre la brune.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait un animal se faire dépecer, mais là… Elle se sentait vraiment nauséeuse. Pour essayer d'atténuer cette sensation elle regarda vers le ciel, retrouvant un certain calme. Quand Light se retourna enfin ce fût pour voir Tsume et Fang littéralement camoufler derrière un gros tas de viande, seul leurs pieds et leurs mains étaient encore visibles.

- Allons-y ! fit la brune en commençant à marcher.

Tsume suivit derrière sans difficulté, tandis que Light se décida à emporter une espèce de grosse lame.

* * *

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, l'air très contrarié. Leurs deux regards s'affrontant dans un combat invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Serah en croisant les bras avec un éclat menaçant.

Le fameux éblouissement spécial Farron… La brune regarda derrière eux, fixant l'énorme trace de sang allant du salon jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je pensais que c'était évident, c'est du sang, fit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

_N'essaye même pas de jouer à ce jeu là avec elle Fang, tu as déjà perdue._

- Merci pour l'encouragement, fit la brune à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse elle sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, qu'elle frotta douloureusement. Fang allait répliquer quand elle fut de nouveau coupée par Serah.

- Si Claire ne le fait pas c'est moi que m'en chargerais. Tu vas nettoyer ça tout de suite ! Fit-elle en lui tendant un balai et un sceau. Et Tsume, ma remarque est aussi valable pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Comme pour la brune, il reçu le même équipement et les deux se mirent à frotter le sol en grommelant, enfin surtout Fang en particulier.

- Je ramène de la nourriture et voila comment on me récompense, sa m'apprendra à jouer au bon samaritain. Si j'avais sût j'aurais laissé le tout se faire dévoré par tout Gran Pulse réunit…

La scène était si drôle que les deux sœurs en sourirent, Light se permettant même une petite remarque.

_Besoin d'un coup de main pour passer le balai ?_

La brune regarda Lightning avec un regard noir, mais quand elle se mit à sourire ce fût l'ex-soldate qui n'était plus à l'aise. Tsume soupira, il sentait que Fang allait encore dire une bêtise.

- Pour le passer non, mais je sais où tu peux le mettre, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le ton de sa voix et le regard suggestif qu'elle lui donnait ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait. Fang se prépara à esquiver le coup qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, en essayant d'empêcher sa sœur de sauter à la gorge de la brune, Serah glissa. D'un même réflexe Fang et Lightning l'attrapèrent, lui évitant une dure rencontre avec le sol. Les deux se regardèrent, aucune n'osant retirer sa main de l'autre. Light sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues, et tenta de retirer discrètement sa main de la brune sans faire tomber Serah. Elle sentit que la prise qu'avais Fang sur son bras ne lui permettait pas de se défiler, se resserrant même un peut plus.

… _Fang ?_

Aucune réponse.

Serah s'était déjà remise de ça quasi-chute, se redressant à nouveau sur ses pieds. C'est à se moment qu'elle ressentit enfin la tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Étouffante et électrique. L'ex-soldate se sentit paniquer quand la brune se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. D'un geste maladroit elle retira son bras, comme si elle venait de se brûler. Sans dire un mot de plus elle sortit de la pièce, en direction du jardin. Dans sa précipitation pour la rejoindre, la brune se prit le pied dans le sceau, manquant de tomber à son tour. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la porte puis, partit dans le même sens que Lightning. Serah regarda la scène, inquiète. Elle était sur le point de les rejoindre quand une main ferme l'en empêcha. Tsume la fixa en remuant négativement la tête.

- Tu leur fait confiance ? fit le brun, en regardant Serah acquiescer lentement. Alors cette fois il faut qu'elles règlent ça seule. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Il lui relâcha doucement le poignet, pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne se décide pas à y aller quand même. Serah pria mentalement, espérant que sa sœur se laisse aller pour une fois. Qui savaient vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer ?

* * *

Fang scruta les alentours, cherchant une quelconque trace de Lightning. En observant le sol elle remarqua bien vite que les pas qui y étaient gravé n'étaient pas réguliers, mais très espacé. Elle avait courue ? En si peut de temps elle n'avait sûrement pas put aller bien loin.

La brune suivit les traces avec précipitation, pour finir par tomber devant un grand arbre. Elle le contourna sans succès, c'est alors qu'un bruissement au dessus de sa tête attira son attention. Cette couleur de cheveux trahissait son propriétaire, qui était d'ailleurs perché en plein milieu de l'arbre. Comment elle avait fait pour monter là-haut aussi vite ?

- Lightning !


End file.
